


Regulus Black, Potions Master

by CuteSunnyDayDreamer6



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Regulus, Hogwarts, Low impulse control Blacks, Mr. Black - Freeform, OP Regulus, Potions Master Regulus Black, Potions Professor Black, Potions master Black, Professor Black, Professor Regulus Black, Reggie and Siri, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Lives, Sassy Regulus, TWO CHAPTERS A MONTH, The House of Black, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, black brothers, fatherly regulus, lord black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSunnyDayDreamer6/pseuds/CuteSunnyDayDreamer6
Summary: "Hey Percy, who's that Professor?""Oh, that's Professor Black."Book One: Chapters 1-15Book Two: Chapter 16-?
Comments: 100
Kudos: 163





	1. The Potion Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra info about the story is at the end notes although it’s not needed, there cute tidbits that I thought would be helpful.

"Hey Percy, who's that Professor?" Harry said looking at a young and handsome man who was sitting at the far right of him at the teachers table, black hair loosely placed in a ribbon tie which barley reached his shoulders and wore black elegant clothing with silver trimmings. His grey eyes looking at the Headmaster with amused boredom as he moved his wand with silent spells, changing Dumbledore's hat to an even more absurd one then the last. 

Although by the other Professors amused reaction and the Headmaster not paying to much attention to his changing appearance, as well with the older students paying no mind other then glimpses every so often, this appeared to be normal.

"Oh, that's Professor Black. He teaches Potions with Professor Snape and is the substitute professor when a professor can't make their class." Percy said not even looking up from his quite enjoyable food.

"But I'd be careful around him, not that his dangerous, just that his a real wild card." Fred or George said with a laugh; Harry still was not sure which was which.

"That's right, when Snape became a teacher, Black was brought in by Dumbledore to work here as well. It's common knowledge that he was dragged by his collar, you can even ask the paintings," George or Fred said, although Harry was not sure how asking a painting would help.

"But don't get us wrong, his actually a really good teacher- great with children-helps us out a lot." The twins said in unison. 

Harry was not sure what to think of this Professor. At first glance in appearance, he looked to be of high class elegance, but with his antics, there was just no telling. 

"Is he from the Black family?" Ron asked taking more notice of the Professor and, by the looks of it, other first year students in multiple houses were starting to realize to.

"Yup, the last one out here." Fred or George said.

"Although don't mention his brother to him," George or Fred said.

"It's a touchy subject," they said in unison again which apparently was quiet normal for them.

"What does his family have to do with anything?" Hermione said giving Ron a puzzled look. 

"The Black family is full of nutters; whole family full of dark wizards, he's probably the last one out and about, all the other living ones are in Azkaban. Caught red handed working directly for the dark lord himself. They didn't even deny it." Ron said stuffing his face in chicken. 

Harry looked back at Professor Black who now took notice of Harry's constant stare and gave a small amused smile which made Harry look away quickly.

"I'm sure that he isn't like his family, the other Professors don't seem to think badly of him at all," Hermione stayed with a small blush to her cheeks as many other girls had as well.

"He's is quite a knowledgeable man and is unbiased too; you'll be having him for your first year, all the way to fourth year, then afterwards you'll be having Professor Snape for the rest of your time at Hogwarts and alchemy, if you qualify and if there are enough students," Percy said making notice of a man that was sitting two sits away from Professor Black which reminded Harry of looking like an over grown bat that was talking to Professor Quirrell. 

"And Professor Snape; is he a good teacher too?," Harry said looking briefly at Snape then back at Percy. 

"Well, he knows his potions, but his room is quite dark and he much prefers the Slytherins and hates Gryffindor with a passion. But as long as you listen well to Blacks lessons, you'll be fine."

It wasn't long after that they went to there dormitories which left Harry in thought.

"How are my classes going to be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •This is basically a story of if Regulus Black survived but went into hiding with only Kreacher knowing where
> 
> •Dumbledore went off in a hunt in France to find him after finding out he was alive (don't ask me how he found out)
> 
> •Dumbledore asked him (forced him) to become a teacher at Hogwarts after having got Snape about a couple months earlier (Dumbledore blackmailed Regulus to comply after saying it would be quite troublesome if his brother found him)
> 
> •Dumbledore also know Regulus is a good boy and that he knows something about the Dark Lord and figured that if he at least won't say anything to him, at least he can kept an eye on him
> 
> •And after all these years of teaching, he's become good company to the school


	2. First Potions Class

Hogwarts has been interesting for Harry to say the least. In fact, Harry has never had so much fun in his entire life. But that can change quickly if he wasn't careful, yet here he was, walking to his next class, or at least what he was hoping was the direction of his next class. 

Potions with Professor Black. 

Although it's not saying that he'll hate the class, but Harry was worried. There was no telling how the class would go.

This man's entire family worked for the man the Harry vanquish when he was just a baby. Every last one of them were loyal to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

So what makes Professor Black different.

Well for one thing, his classroom has shiny silver letters spelling Potions 1st to 4th above his door which leaves his class as the only class with a label. But his classroom was quite different from the other classroom beyond just having a sign. 

To be truthful, the room was quite beautiful. 

Placed perfectly in the west corner of the second floor. Big windows with tables of different ingredients lined up. Shelves well organized and labeled. Cauldrons and equipment well polished and clean. 

"Bloody hell, his a clean freak!" Ron mumbled as he took a seat right near the windows.

"Oh wow, color coded lesson plan!" Hermione said in a squeal as she took a sit up-front.

"Good morning class, everyone take out your journal because the first thing I'm going to do is say all the rules and never mention them again but just so you know I WILL be taking off points," Professor Black said wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a brown leather apron. 

The only thing off putting was his black long black dragon leather glove he wore on his left hand. Now that Harry though about it; the Professor has his left arm covered even at the Feast, but it's probably nothing.

"Now that your going to learn proper magic, I guarantee that everyone in this classroom will abuse there new found power so that being said. Rule number one, wands will be put away and stay away unless I say otherwise." Professor Black said as a piece of chalk started to move on its own writing the rule on a board. 

"Next thing you should know is when people tend to be focus on there work, a mess will not help the situation, so rule number two, do clean up all messes you create."

"And as for the last and most important rule," The professor paused for dramatic effect.

"No flip-flops."

"But sir, why not?" Asked a confused student by his sudden rule. 

"Because the person I trusted with my life wore flip-flops; then he betrayed me............................................that and there a disgrace to fashion and society. Now then, I want everyone to put on there gloves, get ready the cauldron, pull back your hair; were making potions today." Professor Black said as the students started hurriedly placing on there gloves and awaiting further instruction. 

-  
"That's good, now that your concoction is blue, you can drink it now," the Professor said which had many students looking puzzled by his sentence. 

"No worries, although some of the ingredients in the potion are poisonous, they are quiet harmless when mixed together. Not to mention, it tastes like mango." He said which got his students to start drinking. 

"There you go, now your all blooming students," Professor Black said grinning as the students looked at each other to see flowers growing from the top of there head. Although by the looks of several students, it appeared the flower wouldn't come off no matter how much they pulled at it. 

"No reason to be pulling at it, it'll fall of by mid-afternoon and if I'm correct, after my class, you'll go to Herbology with Professor Sprout, now you lot should be going or your going to be late," Professor Black said as he started moving his wand around getting brooms, sponges, and scrubs to work, cleaning up any mess that had been missed. 

"Well that was fun," Hermione said as she walked to Herbology with a skip to her step. 

"Of course your saying that, your not the one with a giant sunflower on your head," Ron said at he pulled at the giant flower on his head unlike Hermione's collection of morning glories or Harry's periwinkles.

"Fresh out of Potions I see," Fred said walking along with George as they started to laugh at Ron's flower.

"You knew he was going to do this?! Why didn't you warn me!?!" Ron said as looking at his brothers who now seemed to be laughing hysterically before they started to finish each other's sentences. 

"Now why would we do that?"

"It's an initiation you see."

"Professor Black always messes with his student from time to time."

"Especially the first years."

"That's right, first years are always the easier lot."

"But it's all in good fun."

"Often times brings more help then trouble."

"Just wait for Herbology and Charms."

"You'll see."

The twin said as they walked off to there next class.

"Bloody hell, no wonder Fred and George alway talk about him. Though he was going to be a difficult teacher, turns out, he's there idol." Ron said and by the looks of it, this wasn't the only class to have gotten a head of flowers. 

Several of the older students took notice of the new bouquet of first year giving either complements, giggles, or approving looks. 

It was not long before they arrived at greenhouse one and the cheery look on Professor Sprout's face did they realize Professor Black helpful prank. 

"Excellent, Excellent, so good to see my plants at work and even more so to see Professor Black planing for making my lesson easier. Baby Dreary Snappers will gladly show itself with no worry if it thinks your a plant," Professor Sprout said as she started handing out plants to which by the end of the class, all the students got to see a beautiful blue and green flower with skin smoothing properties. 

"That was fun, normally whenever I help in my grandmother's garden Dreary Snappers never show themselves to humans," Neville said with daisies on his head.

Next was Charms with Professor Flintwick who seemed quiet entertain by the flower boys and girls. 

"Oh my! Quiet a flowering array of students we have this year. Good for Professor Black to showcase students potentials. The potion you drank shows more then just flowers on your heads, it shows the kind of person you are; your emotions and your thoughts go hand in hand with spell casting; now would to be good to teach the shriving charm." Professor Flintwick said as he wave his wand, making a bowl of grapes appear in front on everyone. 

-  
"Such a shame, I was quite liking the flowers." Hermione said with a sigh. Professor Flintwick took the liberty of removing the flowers with the shriving charm, so in a way, Professor Black was right, the flowers would be gone by the afternoon. 

"Why are you even following us?" Ron said looking at Hermione. 

"I'm not following you, we have the same classes," Hermione said in a huff with her cheeks, red from anger.

"Maybe we can get the other potions teacher, probably better," Ron said as rubbed the top of his head just to make sure the flower was not growing back.

Harry touched the top on his head as well and thought of the other potions master. 

Of course, that is, until he bumped into the teacher in question.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said in a fright, looking up at the man who looked back at him with such spite that it made his aunt and uncle look kind.

"Interesting," Professor Snape said in a sneer. "Are new celebrity." He said in pauses, looking at Harry with cold eyes. Then proceeded to walk off with his cloak fluttering behind.

"Never mind, I take it back, I'm happy we have Professor Black as a teacher," Ron said in a shudder, looking at back at Professor Snape walking away with other students quick to get out of his way. 

"I could ask Hagrid his thoughts, I was invited for tea. He can probably give some more information of the teacher," Harry said still holding the letter he got during lunch to, if so kindly go and have tea after classes finish.

"Do you think Professor Snape knows you?" Hermione questioned Harry to which he himself had questions of his own for in fact both potion professors.

Maybe Hagrid can help give some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •strangely enough, I can imagine Regulus as a clean freak that can and has, spend hours on end, just looking at a stain and think of all the ways to get the stain off.
> 
> •Damn you if you don't think for a moment Regulus doesn't take after his brother from time to time, of course he's going to mess with his students a bit.
> 
> •Despite being blackmailed (HaHa blackmailed) to teach, he often collaborates with other professors to make sure it goes along with their lesson plans. 
> 
> •Regulus Black is an Overdramatic Fashionable Masterpiece and you can't prove me otherwise.


	3. Grammar and Power

"Hagrid, I'm wondering, can you tell me more about the Professors?" Harry said after getting himself comfortable around Hagrid, although he didn't have the ability to eat Hagrid's cooking, while Ron enjoyed himself with pampering 'Fang,' Hagrid's hound dog.

"Well ain' 'hat a good question. Known mos' of 'hem back when I was in school. Of course, 'he Dark Arts 'eacher keeps changin' for a while now and 'he potion masters are fairly new, been aroun' for ten years give or 'ake," Hagrid said pouring more tea. 

"But isn't that strange?," Ron said with mild skepticism, "why have two potion masters? Why not one?"

"Well ain' 'hat a funny story. When Professor Snape became 'he potions master, people were worried if he could handle it; given his past an' all, but 'hen Dumbledore wen' off to France one day an' came back with Professor Black, draggin' him by 'he collar; it was quiet 'he show," Hagrid said laughing at the memory. 

"Of course, 'he other professors seemed even more cautious to him 'eaching, given his family matters, Black himself 'ried runnin' away whenever he got the chance, yet Dumbledore always dragged him back in 'ime for dinner. I'm not sure wha' convinced Black to stay 'hough, you'll have to ask him or Dumbledore, maybe even Snape if your lucky. 'hen pretty soon things jus' started to work out well and it's been like 'hat ever since." Hagrid said and looked at the clock.

"Blimey, it's getting late, I wouldn't wan' you two gettin' into 'rouble on your second day, now off with you, careful not to get Flinch to fin' you." Hagrid said as he ushered them out. 

As much as Hagrid explained, it still left Harry in questions. 

What was Professor Snape's past? Why was Dumbledore at France? Why was Professor Black so reluctant in teaching? How did Dumbledore convince Professor Black to stay?

But Harry supposed that could be a answered for another time.

———  
Classes went by for the next two weeks as perfect as Harry could imagine. 

Well; they went just about exactly as how Harry have imagined it.

In Transfigurations, they wrote down difficult anagrams and translations to which made knickknacks change into other knickknacks.

In Charms, they learned to use basic charms as well as learn when they were invented and why.

In History of Magic, they slept through an explanation of Greek and Roman wizards which brought muggles to reason that there were gods.

In Herbology, they learned about soil properties and there reaction to certain plants.

In Flying Class, they learned what makes a broom fly and the parts of a broom as well.

In Astronomy, they learn how to track star movements and tracing the lunar cycle.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they learned that Professor Quirrell was scared of just about everything.

And then there was Potions...

Don't get Harry wrong, it wasn't a strange class compared to his other courses, but it was strange in its teaching style. 

The first thing he does in class is place a potion in front and have the students write down what potion it is using only three clues hidden around the room. 

As far as Harry was concern, only Hermione seem to like it. Then Professor Black would go off in demonstrating making a potion while the class followed along which was the normal part of class; then does something completely unexpected. 

It could be anything.

One time the professor just decided that, to check if are potions worked properly, dropped eggs into the steaming cauldron which out popped a fully grown chicken, or geese and turkey if you messed up which was found out by Neville, that only lead to the school being overrun with foul of all kind. This lead to Professor McGonagall having plenty of practice trials for her class in making chickens to pillows and Professor Sprout feeding her carnivorous plants fresh meat. Not to mention, to no ones surprise, there were a lot of chicken based meals serve the next day.

Another time the Professor handle the students clay dolls to use as containers for the potion which only proceeded to make it come to life and keep trying to untie shoelaces. On course, Professor Flitwick took most dolls and used them to teach the fourth year how to use the cutting charm on moving objects while Professor Kettleburn who teaches Care of Magical Creatures took just enough to keep the bowtruckles at bay from attacking students. 

It turned out that whatever potion was made was then explained after the potion was created to make sure everyone was fair game in brewing so not one knew what to expect as the final result. Then the school takes use of it and make it a never ending cycle of 'learning productivity.' At least that's what the other teachers call it. 

The good that Professor Blacks tactics brought was an easing environment for the students to learn, so not anything any student, especially the Slytherin, could hate about. It came to the point that no one could ever truly hate his classes.

Of course, that is if Harry could manage to get his potions right the first time around. 

"Not bad, not bad, but you can do better, I'll make a potioneer out of you yet; Miss Ganger if you could do so the pleasure in helping Mister Potter with his potion I would be oh so great full," Professor Black said as he hurried over to Seamus's cauldron which seem to be bubbling uncontrollably and quite ready to explode.

But this left Harry vulnerable.

Just as class was about to end, Draco smirked and wrote on a piece of parchment to which he soon crumbled up and threw it at Harry.

But before any piece of crumped up parchment could when get anywhere near Harry, Professor Black appeared, or in this case apparated right on time to catch it.

"Mister Malfoy, bulling will not be permitted in any house and even more so in class," Professor Black said in a calming elegant tone as he opened the crumped paper, walking to an empty chalkboard. "As wizards and witches, by stooping to such means we become nothing more then primitive creatures. If one decide to prove themselves as superior; we show this though are abilities and are skills."

Harry saw Draco's face redden with embarrassment and anger. "This does bring into account that grammar is important when writing a message, there are proper words per proper means. For example Y-O-U-R is used when describing something that belongs to you while Y-O-U-'-R-E is used is phrasing "you are." Professor Black explained as he wrote it down on the board.

"With this being said I will expect an essay 10 inches long on the potion that cures boils which can be found in your books on page 43," Professor Black said as the student started to put their items away to go to their next class. 

"AND MISTER MALFOY," Professor Black said louder then needed, "If I catch you bulling or using improper grammar, after school classes will be put into order which I'll make sure, your father will find out about. Class dismiss." 

——-  
By the time school ended, the Gryffindors in the common room were spreading their daily gossip on the Notorious Professor Black.

"Is apparation truly that difficult?" Harry said, not really sure why everyone was making a fuss about apparation.

"It is, witches and wizards that fail in it can end up appearing to one place missing a leg or hand. Not to mention that you need a license to by allowed to use apparation," Ron explained, "But to think, he would apparate just for show?"

"He didn't just do it for show, didn't you hear any word of his lecture? He was making a statement against bulling and the truth behind power. Yet I will admit, he was able to do advanced magic without a wand and quite effortlessly if I might add, being the fact the if you read Hogwarts: A History, the schools barriers make it difficult to preform such magic, and near impossible to apparate outside or inside Hogwarts. He must be extremely powerful to be able to apparate on school grounds so freely," Hermione inputted from her little corner of books as the other first years sat in the common room next to the fireplace as they continued on in discussion.

But of course, the Weasley twins took it upon themselves to bring trouble to the conversation.

"Don't be to surprised." 

"Apparatation isn't the only thing his good at."

"Every year during winter break"

"Dumbledore and Black have a duel just outside of Hogwarts grounds."

"You can see it from the great hall if you like."

"Last year, they got a little overboard and knocked down the astronomy tower!" 

"No one got hurt though."

"Then they went off for ice cream."

"After an hour, they came back."

"McGonagall, sent them to the corner and made them clean up their mess."

Fred and George started laughing just thinking of what would happen this year but this did not help the first years imagination and worry of their teacher accidentally crushing them with a tower.

Percy took a moment to think of what to say to calm the situation down and took in a breath, "All the Professors at Hogwarts exceeds in their teaching fields but then we have Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Black who've excelled in multiple fields. But unlike Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Black does everything in his power to excel all forms of magical knowledge which is why his called in to teach a class when a professor is not able to make it."

"So his a bloody genius," Ron said as he slinked down into his chair.

"No Ron, his studious which is something you should be doing as well, if you end up failing a single class, mother might just turn you into a cow," Percy warned.

"Then we can name you Ro-Moo," the twins said simultaneously which got Percy to chase them around which only proceeded to give the twins a good laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Regulus is a grammer god and no one can prove me wrong.
> 
> •Bold of you to assume that Regulus wouldn't train hard in magic knowing Voldemort is still alive. 
> 
> •Every winter break, Regulus duels Dumbledore to see if he could hold his ground against him.
> 
> •The last duel held for 40 minutes, with Dumbledore toying with Regulus for the last 20 minutes to see how long the boy would last.
> 
> •They destroyed the astronomy tower and then went out for ice cream and McGonagall grounded both of them.


	4. Ah, Trophies

On the following afternoon, the first years finally had the chance they were waiting for. Their first true flying lesson with brooms. Although it wasn't said that they didn't learn about the use of flying and other student that had experience before had weren't excited, but as interesting as the class was; Harry managed to get into trouble within the first thirty minutes of class and is now expecting to be expelled as he walks behind Professor McGonagall with his head down in shame.

Professor McGonagall stopped at the door to Professor Quirrell's classroom, knocked and opened the door. 

"Professor Quirrell, can I borrow Wood for a moment." Professor McGonagall said to which only had lead to Professor Quirrell fainting after a quick 'eep'.

"Yes Professor? Is everything alright," a fifth-year Gryffindor said as he came into the hallway. 

"Harry Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I found you a seeker."

"We'll finally be able to beat the Slytherin's winning streak," Oliver said looking at Harry in awe.

"I'll finally get Black's grin off of him every time his Slytherins win." Professor McGonagall said looking excited in thought.

"As long as we keep Harry away from Professor Black practices then we'll have a secret ace up are sleeves," Oliver said as he started already thinking of a plan to win.

"So I'm not going to be expelled Professor?" Harry asked looking at Professor McGonagall with pleading eyes.

"Not today Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall said with smile, "Your father would be proud."

——  
Word got around quick. 

Ron in the other hand was just trying to wrap his head around the idea that it actually happened, "But that's impossible; first years never make the team! You must be the youngest quidditch player-"

"In the century, according to Professor McGonagall," Harry said as he took in the notice of even more curious stare in his direction then normal. 

"Hey Harry, Wood just told us." Fred said as George and him came up to Harry and Ron.

"Ruff game Quidditch."

"Brutal."

"But no ones died in years."

"Although they do vanish occasionally."

"But they turn up in a month or two." The twins said as they headed off to class getting ready to cause mischief as they pulled out a piece of old parchment but were already far away from Harry's eyes.

"I don't know Ron, what if I mess up, what if I'm no good?" Harry said not 

"You wont miss up, it's in your blood." Hermione said coming up to them and taking them to the direction of the trophy room.

——  
"Bloody hell, hey check this out Harry, your father won the Quidditch cup as captain twice for Gryffindor!" Ron said as he looked at the Quidditch cup with amazement as Harry came to see.

1975 Gryffindor:James Potter:Chaser  
1976 Gryffindor:James Potter:Chaser 

Harry couldn't help but smile; this was probably as close as Harry ever got to his father and probably ever will; he took notice of another name as well, that appeared three times just under his fathers.

1977 Slytherin:Regulus Black:Seeker  
1978 Slytherin:Regulus Black:Seeker  
1979 Slytherin:Regulus Black:Seeker 

"Professor Black was a Slytherin? But his actually nice!" Ron exclaimed as he took notice of the name. 

"Don't be ridiculous; just because a person is in Slytherin does not mean your destined for evil; I'm sure they put wizards in houses based on attitude and abilities," Hermione said taking look at old pictures. 

"Oh really, well then Ms. Know-It-All, why does it happen that all dark wizards are from Slytherin. I can't even name a single evil wizard from another house."

"Well if it isn't Potter; it's surprising you weren't expelled but to think, they would even put you in the Quidditch team. Wait till my father here's about this," Malfoy said will a sneer as his goons came just behind.

"I prove my point."

"What do you want Malfoy," Harry said

"Oh nothing, just looking at the great Harry Potter that seems to be able to get away with anything. Bet you can't even do anything on your own."

"Like there isn't anything Harry couldn't beat you in." Ron said which seemed to be the answer Draco was looking for.

"Then it settled, we hold a duel here, tonight at two, who ever doesn't show up will immediately lose," Draco said looking smug.

"Your on." 

—-  
"Your going to get us in trouble," Hermione said as she followed Harry and Ron as Neville trailed along, not wanting to be left alone.

"Well it your so worried, just go back to the dorms instead of following us," Ron said which only proceeded to make Hermione redden with anger.

"We really should go back, we'll lose house points," Neville said as he quivered by each little sound. 

"Or worse." Hermione stated as they got to the trophy room. 

"Ha, that wimp isn't even here yet. Probably to scared to show." Ron said with a triumphant look on his face while Hermione took the time to look at the metals that caught her attention.

"Harry? Your mother's maiden name was Evans rights?," Hermione said as she looked at the Medal of Magical Merit with the name Lily Evans.

"I'm not sure, I was never really told much about my parents but I suppose. Never really knew my mother maiden name through," Harry said as he came over and saw a picture close to the medal of a pretty women with red hair. 

"Please don't be sad Harry, I'm sure they're happy to know your safe. They would be happy to know you're a good person," Neville said as he noticed Harry sadden expression. "Oh look, Professor Black won a medal too!"

"Oh bloody hell! That's it's," Ron said as he started to look though the trophies. 

"Ron, what are you doing?," Neville said looking at Ron who seem to be rummaging through old trophies.

"Prefect for two years, first place in the schools national dueling championship in 74, 75 & 79, Potions Championship in 74; okay, I'm impressed," Ron said looking at his Professors achievement, though it's strange; someone of his abilities shouldn't just be a teacher, although he was technically forced. 

They heard a sudden movement and a soon meow that came with it.

"Oh no, it's Filch's cat!," Hermione said as she quickly hid to which the boys soon followed suite.

They hid behind the older trophies and looked at the head boy list of records to see two familiar name once more.

1978 Gryffindor:James Potter  
1979 Slytherin:Regulus Black

"Bloody Hell, is there anything he can't do?!? He's even worse then Percy!" Ron cried out which had Harry and Hermione cover his mouth with a shush. 

"Come on, this way," Harry said as they hid behind the suits of armor, careful not to make a sound.

To with Peeves the poltergeist, took notice of them and started to make a ruckus near there hiding place catching the attention of others patrolling the school.

"Run!" Neville said as he went off in a sprint to a corridor as the others followed till they make there way to a door.

"It won't open, it's locked." Ron said trying to open the door.

"Oh move over," Hermione said pushing Ron out of the way. 

"Alohomora," Hermione said pointing her wand to the door as it unlocked letting the kid get inside. 

"Alohomora?" Ron questioned to Hermione once they closed the door. 

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven." She replied bluntly, but by now the children took notice at the room at hand, or more like, the paw in the room that was accompanied by a very large black dog who now took notice of them and pretty sound; they scream.

They quickly got out of the room, holding back the door to stop the creature from getting through shutting it back tight as the dog continued to beat on it.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley. Mister Longbottom and Miss Granger too! Why are you four out this late!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I imagine Professor Quirrell pretending to be even more fearful because not only does he have Severus to worry about but Regulus too.
> 
> •Regulus offers in helping the Quidditch player in all the houses which only makes that games more intense, of course Wood doesn't want to let any of the Gryffindor team go because the 'enemies' will see.
> 
> • Whatever house wins the Quidditch cup Regulus wears the team color the next day; the other teachers go along with it to and McGonagall in upset because she hasn't had the chance to wear red in years.


	5. Or Worse

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley. Mister Longbottom and Miss Granger too! Why are you four out this late!" Professor Black exclaimed, looking at his first year students in surprise.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if I wasn't here. You could have been hurt. You could have killed. I expected better from you." Professor Black said putting down a bucket of what Harry hoped to be raw meat as his professor's worried voice started to become calm as he checked to make sure they have no injuries. 

Harry and Ron looked stunned by there professors actions while Neville whimpered in shame and Hermione bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them but they didn't listen and I followed along so they wouldn't get hurt and and and," Hermione sniffled trying to talk through her crying.

"Your not in trouble Miss Granger. You children could have gotten into serious danger, you should be very lucky," Professor Black said passing Hermione a black silk handkerchief.

"Ah, so you caught the troublemakers Professor," Mr. Filch said come there way after hearing the ruckus they caused. 

"It's fine Mr. Filch, I'll take care of the troublemakers but I am more worried as the how they managed to get so deep into the forbidden corridor. To be able to use such basic spells would be a fault in our abilities if I must say. If you could be so kind Mr. Filch, would you inform Dumbledore that extra precautions are in order?" Professor Black said in a soothing voice as Mr. Filch looked at him with a nod and grumbled off to the headmasters office.

"Now then children, come along." He said as he started to walk off to which they followed suite. Ron was a little beyond worried at the moment because this was becoming eerily similar to the times his mother would drag him off from public's eyes and then proceed to yell at him.

"Professor, all those trophies, awards, medals; why didn't you work for the ministry?" Hermione asked still sniffling as they walked through the halls.

"Didn't want to." He said not wanting to bring up the conversation although is was a couple moments later that Harry spoke out.

"Is it because of your brother?" Harry blurted out.

And at that moment, they saw his Professor flinched and pause for a moment.

"I suppose I did it to please my parents, and to drag attention to me instead of my brother. Of course they always found a way to be angry at him, not to mention he had a natural way of being in the spot light." Professor Black said hesitantly as they arrived to the Gryffindor entrance. 

"Now then, detention is in order; I won't take house points if that's what your worried about Miss Granger and this won't be on you record either, there is no need for you to shed any more tears tonight, the Saturday after Halloween would do just fine. But if you get caught out of your dorms again, I will not save you from Mr. Filch again. Now off to bed with you four." Professor Black said as the four went into Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, and Harry." Professor Black spoke out getting Harry's attention, "Congratulations on making the quidditch team, I'm sure you'll prove yourself well." He said in a small kind smile he seemed to always carry around.

——-  
"Why did they even have that thing in a school," Ron said still unsure what they experienced. 

"Did you see, it was guarding something, there was a hatch under its paw." Hermione said already working out thoughts in her head as clenched the handkerchief.

"I was a little to busy looking at it head, if you didn't notice, it had three." Ron retorted. 

"Is not one else going to question that the Professor had a bucket of meat with him?" Neville asked trying to stay out of Ron and Hermione's firing range. 

"Probably feeding that thing." Ron said.

"But the meat was purple....."

"What so concerning about purple meat! What we should be worried about is that we didn't become dog food or worse." Ron said think of just what kind of punishment he would get if his mother found out.

"You two better get your priorities straight, especially if your going to get us killed again. Or worse. Expelled. Come on Neville; let's go back to are rooms. Hermione stated as she went off to her room and dragging Neville to his.

"Mental that one, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure what to think of Hermione because he was busy thinking of something else at the moment, something he didn't notice before. Professor Black; for a moment, gave Harry a feeling of familiarity.

But that's impossible.

Harry could have not met Professor Black before. Right?

"El Gasp, what are you two doing up so late." George said coming into the common room with Fred as they held several bottles of different colors of liquids. 

"Are you causing trouble Ron, I'm so proud you're getting into the family legacy," Fred said pretending to cry tears of joy. 

"No I'm not! What are you two doing up so late; what are you carrying." Ron said in bewilderment although Harry to was wondering just what the twins were doing.

"Oh you'll see."

"Isn't dangerous."

"Just causes a loud bang."

"I'll save you the trouble."

"Don't be the first to the Great Hall tomorrow."

"You can say it'll be a colorful day tomorrow," they said in unison as they let out a small laugh and went up to their room leaving Harry and Ron in concern.

——  
"You should have expelled them." Severus Snape said as he stepped out of the shadows were he lurked, having made his presence clear after Regulus had dropped of the kids.

"Anyone can make mistakes, this is their first, it's only right I go easy on them." Regulus told as he took notice Severus appear out of nowhere dramatically as what seems to be a natural ability for Slytherins.

"Your picking favorites."

"I'm not picking favorites Sev."

"Then why watch over him." Severus said; Dumbledore must have told him, although Regulus didn't tell Dumbledore either; Dumbledore knows everything.

"You and I both know that I will take every opportunity I have to messing with his Muggle caretakers. Not only are they ill mannered, they wear the most hideous clothes ever! Who in Merlin thought wearing pastel clothes with black shoes was a good thing??!! Did you know they lock him in a closet. They don't even bother to clean it. Not to mention it's a crime on its own to not tell him who he is, they have told him nothing, and fight me if you want; that's just as bad as what my mother did to me," Regulus said as he thought of all the times he watch over Harry, and all the counts of him having to obliviate people that saw to much of Harry's accidents. 

Regulus tried to stay away; but he just couldn't. 

They were alike; both having family that didn't like different, both having been abandon by the one person that could have saved them.

"It isn't Harry that took my brother away and it wasn't Harry that took her away either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •if you read Snape's voice as Alan Rickman then you are a gift and thank you for reading my story 
> 
> •I've always had that thought that Regulus would do everything he can to be the perfect son so Sirius could just blend into the background and there mother would stop hurting Sirius (it didn't work though, Sirius can NEVER blend into the background)
> 
> •funny how when the person that need help the most, always are alone
> 
> •The Weasley Twins put color droplets in the kitchen ingredients that will make people's teeth into different colors.


	6. Severus Snape

Harry was not sure how to feel about Halloween. Normally, Harry would always be locked up under the cupboard on this night while Dudley would always go off and eat as much candy as possible. But there was a reason more important as to why Harry contemplated Halloween. It was the day his parents died.

But unlike then, Harry now truly knew how, and because of that night, the world now knew peace.

But of course, peace and happiness can never seem to last very long.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrell screamed as he ran into the great hall. 

Yet most of the older students, along with the teachers, turned their head towards Professor Black who seemed just as surprised as they were. 

"Don't look at me; I learned my lesson last time," Professor Black said quick to defend himself. 

"W-well; I thought you all should know..." Professor Quirrell said in a wimpier and then presumed to faint. 

The whole great hall began to scream in panic while Fred and George proceeded to poke the fainted Professor with their wands to see if he was alive.

"SILENCE." Dumbledore shouted getting everyone's attention. 

"Everyone, would you please, not panic. Now, prefects take your house back to the dormitories, teachers, you follow me to the dungeon," Dumbledore said calmly to which everyone but one followed suite.

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Ron said 

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry said running off to the girl's restroom.

"Wait Harry, you don't even know what girl's restroom she's in!"

——-  
"I think the troll left the dungeon," Ron said as he say the troll head into the fourth girl's bathroom they checked.

It wasn't long till they heard screaming and let's just say that eight more screams, two broken sinks, and a levitation spell later did the teachers find the three students with the defeated troll.

"What is going on here; explained your selves." Professor McGonagall said looking at Harry and Ron who she was sure to not have missed being in the great hall during the commotion.

"It's my fault Professor," Hermione spoke out, "I went looking for the troll, I read about them and thought I could defeat it on my own," She said looking at the boys with an apologetic look, "But I was wrong, it they didn't come looking for me, I'd probably dead."

"Well am disappointed in all three of you, there are not many first years that can survive a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

The trio looked down in shame for there actions; Harry and Ron especially. It was their fault for what happened to Hermione, yet she was the one to take the blame.

But Harry saw something from his moping, a bleeding leg that belong none other to Professor Snape.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor and five points, will be awarded to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley each; for sheer dumb luck. I expect all three of your to head off to bed and any detours will give you punishment, now off with you." Professor McGonagall said to which the students hurried off.

"That was a close one!" Ron exclaimed once they were sure the teacher couldn't here.

"Why did you lie Hermione? You could have told McGonagall the truth?" Harry asked. 

"Well why did you come to my rescue when you two could have been safe?" Hermione questioned back. 

"Figured it was obvious, Friends don't let friends die by trolls," Ron answered back. 

"Well then I guess my answer is the same, friends don't betray friends either." Hermione said and from what Harry could see, have red tinted ears and they made there way to the common room while not only getting yell at by Percy, but congratulated by Fred and George.

Yet there was something that kept bothering him. Why was Professor Snape's leg bleeding; and more importantly, why did it look like the bit of a dog?

But then again, Harry hardly knew anything about Professor Snape and it did not help that Snape showed nothing more then hatred whenever Harry was around. But to go so far as to try and get past the three headed dog? Why?

——  
"Well this is a fine mess." Professor Black said taking a sip from his drink which he still carried around looking at the past out troll. 

"Why did you take your chalice with you?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"I wasn't going to leave my drink unattended." Professor Black said as if it was the most obvious answer with left some teachers bemused in memory.

"Then I'll leave you and Severus to deal with the clean up," 

"Wait what."

"Good day," Professor McGonagall said and left followed by the other teachers who regulus swore looked amused.

"Wait Minnie you can't be serious?!? MINNIE!"

——  
"You should have been more careful. Fluffy would have ripped off your leg on a good day, lucky I've been helping with his feeding regiment so I can assure you won't get rabies," Regulus said trying to brighten up the mood as he bandaged Severus's bleeding leg.

"Although I must ask, why did you head over there instead of the dungeon, I would figure you would not waste the chance to try a few new spells on a living target."

Severus gave a scowl at Regulus direction which had no effect to the youngest Black. 

"I wasn't on a wild chase for one lousy troll because I was preoccupied on other values. My theory proved to be correct by the time I arrive and the Potter boy only made it more obvious when he managed to get so close to the stone to begin with." 

"Now who's picking favorites." Regulus said amused to which Severus rolled up a news paper and proceeded to twack him on the head with a scowl which only made Regulus chuckle. 

"I am not picking favorites; and it would definitely not be Potter."

"If you at least like to know, he doesn't strut around the castle Sev, if anything his actually good kid. I say a little to reckless and one sided I'll admit, but a good kid," Regulus said putting the final touches on the bleeding leg; hopefully Madam Pomfrey doesn't find out of she'll make sure Snape stays in the infirmary till his had a full recovery. 

Severus grumbled, "As far as I can see his nothing more then his father, running around as if the world revolves around him. The other students only encourage that through."

"I know better then anyone of what your saying, James Potter was probably the most egotistical person I've ever meet; not counting my brother and Voldemort, but that's were we come in and show him how to be a good person. That's are job as teachers, we teach people to be the best part of themselves they can be. You could as least try and say some words of encouragement to him before his first quidditch game. It could not hurt, although your leg on the hand, I would suggest staying off of for long periods of time."

"Well then you'll have no trouble dealing tomorrow with filling in Quirrell's class tomorrow, I'm sure it would be quite enjoyable." Severus said sarcastically with a smug grin as he went back to his room. 

Regulus cried a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Regulus once brought a mountain troll two years prior to class to prove the effects of calming drought on magical creatures.
> 
> •unfortunately it managed to wonder off to the kitchens and Regulus gave a formal apology to the house elves. It didn't cause trouble, but it made a pretty big mess.
> 
> •Regulus Black learned to never leave his drinks unattended (#marauder for a brother)
> 
> •Regulus is so done cleaning other people's sh!t


	7. Imps and Defense

After Professor Quirrell's unfortunate turn of events on Halloween night, Madam Pomfrey told him to relax for the day, just till his nerves calmed down or when he stopped fainting, which left the Defense class to Hogwart's official substitute teacher.

Professor Black, who came to class today wearing his usual classy wizard attire and a long black dragon leather glove on his left arm, pushing along a very large glass cloche which inside, reminded Harry of a swamp setting like the ones he saw at the zoo used for reptiles and such.

But it was not reptiles that were inside; but small grey bald creatures with yellow eyes. 

"I'm terribly sorry if I've arrived late class, but trying to read Professor Quirrell's notes was like reading hippogriff scratch although what I was able to interpret was the beginning subject of Imps and preparation for the Knockback jinx." Professor Black said with a small smile as the students looked intriguingly at the small creatures the professor brought with him. 

This was the first time the students were able to see living, breathing, magical creatures, being the fact that Professor Quirrell was nothing more then in pure horror when ever anything with a heart beat came to close to him. 

"Now then, can any one tell me what a Imp is?" Professor Black asked to which Hermione shot her hand up. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Black said mildly amused by her actions. 

"Imps are creature that live in swampy locations in Britain or Ireland and are defeated by using the Knockback jinx," Hermione said proudly.

"Well said, ten points to Gryffindor, but Miss Granger, there is one very important thought as to why the Knockback jinx is so effective. Can anyone tell me why? Miss Parkinson?" 

"The Knockback jinx is effective to Imps is because of there own amusement in pushing and tripping anyone they can get to." Pansy said who seemed happy to know more then Hermione.

"Excellent Miss Parkinson, ten points to Slytherin. Now as what was said, Imps are notable for there sense of slapstick humor and live on a diet consisted mainly of insects. Because of there height, they are often confused with Pixies but hold two main differences. Unlike Pixies, Imps are hatched fully formed and have no wings. The Knockback jinx, is a spell commonly use on not just Imps, but a multiple of creatures such as Gnomes, Pixies, and Trolls. When the spell is activated a loud bang will be emitted when cast." Professor Black said as the class quickly wrote down the information that was written on the board. 

"Now we get to the fun part. Once everyone has finished copying down the notes I want everyone to come to the front of the class and practice the Knockback jinx," He said which many students quickly got up to practice. 

"Alright then I want you to practice to spell, without your wands, Flipendo."

"Flipendo," several of the students repeated as most of the class finished up writing. 

"Perfect, one at a time, I'm going to release a Imp and it will be your job to preform the spell. Mister Malfoy you'll start first then then Mister Thomas remember use the spell only on the Imp in front on you."

"Flipendo," Draco said as he hit the Imp with a spell knocking it backwards as the other Imps watching began to laugh.

"Flipendo," Dean said as the Imp fell over and the others Imps laughed at in amusement.

"Flipendo."

"Flipendo."

"Flipendo."

"Flipendo."

By the end of class the Imps, along with the students where laughing in mass hysteria at the amusement.

"I want a 8 inch essay on the understanding of Imps, use 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' and 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' as reference points. I expect it to be done in three days time and on my desk at the beginning of class. Your dismissed"

———  
"That was the most practical defense class we've had!" Shamus said practicing his wand movement in the common room, "I didn't blow anything up!"

"But we have homework."Ron moaned out in agony. 

"Well I like the homework, he even told us helpful reference material," Hermione squealed in happiness already working on the essay.

"I hope we can have him teach defense again," Dean said, "Not that Professor Quirrell is bad teacher, it's just nice to have one that doesn't faint."

"Does anyone else think it's strange that he isn't the Defense teacher?" Neville question which got the others attentions.

This was a great question. 

Why wasn't Professor Black, a person who is great in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but instead is teaching a class that is replaced every year so far with a new teacher, is teaching a class that already has a teacher and that other teacher was Professor Snape, a man who apparently hated Harry at every look. 

"Well isn't that a fine question." Fred said as George and him made a beeline to the first years to promptly bother there dear little brother and not to mention at rumor and mischief to the cauldron of small talk, conveniently next to the cauldron of butting in.

"We couldn't help but hear," George said as he started ruffling Ron's hair which seemed to start sprouting feathers by the touch, although it would be better to not mention it at the moment. 

"So fire away." They said in unison. 

"Fred, George why isn't Professor Black or Professor Snape teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class," Harry questioned.

"Excellent question."

"Lovely question truly."

"Professor Black refused the position because he said it was a curse job."

"So far, not a single person as been able to keep the job since the sixty's"

"Even mum and dad can't remember having a teacher there for long."

"True shame though."

"Professor Black knows many fantastic spells."

"Teaches us some if were persistent."

"While Professor Snape on the other hand wanted the job." 

"Everyone knows that though."

"But Dumbledore won't let him."

"Although he doesn't say it out loud."

"But it's obvious." The twins said finishing there conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Regulus Black, going above and beyond using creatures for teaching.
> 
> •I checked, the Defense class has been cursed since 1960.
> 
> •Regulus teaches spells to any student he likes (the twins found that out by there second year)


	8. A Frog, A Broom, and A Boy

Neville lost his toad.

Again.

For the 48th time.

It wasn't even half-way through the first school year.

But he was sure he heard croaking coming from the second floor near the west corridor as he saw the slightly open door, belonging to a certain potion's classroom.

Neville looked though the opening and saw the bubbling of neon pink liquid and jars of fish eyes, licorice, chicken feathers and frog legs before he saw Trevor surrounded by, in Nevilles horror, dead toads.

"Now then, for the fresh toads," Professor Black said before grabbing Trevor, "Well that's strange, your alive," Professor Black said as he held up Trevor in his hands who croaked in reply.

"Well, guess it's time for you to die," Professor Black said. 

"Nooo," Neville screamed out, running for Trevor much to Professor Blacks surprise and Nevilles as well.

"Ah, Mister Longbottom, pleasure to see you come in. Do you know this toad?"

"Well yes, his my toad sir. His names Trevor and he tends to disappear sometimes. Although I do find him eventually," Neville mumbled out in embarrassment as his ears reddened.

"Mr. Longbottom, could it be that Trevor does not have proper sleeping quarters?," Professor Black questioned. 

"Um I-I'm not sure?" Neville stuttered in confusion. 

"Well Mr. Longbottom, common toads, such as Trevor, like moist locations with around twelve hours of light a day as well a place of warmth when temperatures are to cold." Professor Black informed.

"Twelve hours? But how would I get him to stay in a sunny spot?" Neville asked, he could probably take Trevor outside he supposed. Or maybe leaving him near the window? 

"Try using a heating charmed a flat rock. It would keep him still for the night. Maybe then you can try a light for him?" Professor Black advised, "Now you should start heading off, I don't want to be reason for your tardiness to your classes." 

"Oh, yes, okay, thank you." Neville said before hurrying off to his Tranfiguation's class.

"Maybe I should start a lesson on memory potions soon?" Regulus questioned to himself seeing as Neville still left Trevor in his room which croaked in reply.

———  
McGonagall has always known, that when it came to the Black family, there was always more then what meets the eye. 

And the Black brothers were no exception. 

In fact, she had never seen such a strained sibling relationship before her eyes as ways between Sirius and Regulus Black. 

"Hello Minnie; already placed orders for the new Quidditch supplies yet?" Regulus asked as he floated 17 barrels of concentrated giggle water behind him.

She could still remember Regulus Black's trembling hands when he arrived at Hogwarts for his first year. The boy couldn't even look anyone in the eye let alone his brother who watched his every move.

"I already have the forms prepared, only problem is that I'm worried as to what broom to buy for Gryffindor's newest seeker although I'm worried that buying a newer model would become favoritism against the other teams, especially since Ravenclaws team ordered two new brooms for the new year as well." McGonagall replied.

"You could order him a Nimbus 2000, if money becomes a problem, I don't mind spending my own. It could be considered a generous donation to the team." Regulus offered leaving the transfiguration teacher surprised as his wand still held up 15 barrels of concentrated giggle water behind him.

She remembered that once the sorting hat was placed on the Young Black's head, even she could fill the anticipation in the other students heads. After Sirius Black's sorting into Gryffindor everyone wondered where the last Black would go; and it two minutes of silence and mild squirming before the old hat put him in Slytherin. 

"Are you sure Regulus? Spending such an amount of money on someone who isn't even on the Slytherin team?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"It isn't much money to me, the Gryffindor team needs a proper seeker with a proper broom. The Gryffindor team has been practicing quite diligently might I add; although I don't see why there practicing at five in the morning on Sundays." He said still holding up 13 barrels of concentrated giggle water behind him.

As to for filling his family legacy, Regulus did everything he could to prove himself, excelling in everything given to him with flying colors. But it was clear to all the teachers, that this boy was quite alone.

"And I could have sworn you were no better at there age; but if they win the Quidditch cup then you would have to wear red which I can still remember you clearly hating it. You kept saying it made you look like a tomato.

"Don't be ridiculous I look great in every color," Regulus said jokingly, "Except orange, I don't look good in orange, or pastel colors either, but then again no man over 25 should be wearing pastel. I'm okay with pink though, nothings ruined pink for me yet." He then added making sure to keep his concentration on the 11 barrels of concentrated giggle water behind him.

As happy as she is to know that the once lonely boy now lives with a purpose, it's strange; even after so many years, to see one brother now have the freedom the other used for freely.

———  
Draco got the invitation during lunch for tea with Professor Black on a Thursday afternoon. 

At first, Draco had no intention of wasting his time with tea. But then again, this was his professor that was offering; and not just that, but the Lord Of The Most Ancient And Most Noble House Of Black, the most powerful and wealthiest family in all of Europe.

So here he was going for tea.

The only thing Draco knew for certain about the Lord of Black was that he was dangerously smart. 

He did his research and so far, more then half of the potions they've learn in class were of Professor Black's own creation carefully crafted to fit into are curriculum to excel in the needed potions. 

This, as well as the fact that, to the Lords of Black's name, over two hundred and fifty potions have been made. 

Taking that with the fact that he owns potion's shops as far as Spain and political power in five magical governments so what ever the hell Dumbledore has on him is beyond Draco's knowledge. 

Although his mother said that the Lord of Black would not harm him; his father made it clear not to anger the Lord of Black because not even the Malfoy fortune would be able to protect him from the his wrath. 

"Mister Malfoy; do take a seat." Professor Black said the moment Draco stepped into his room. 

"Professor. Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Draco said sitting on the comfy wooden chair, marveled by its every detail. It looked as if it was carved out of a tree by bowtruckles, and based on the matching set, it probably was.

"Well that depends. What do you want to talk about?" He asked offering tea from a floating carved teapot of a green jade which Draco accepted.

Draco went silent as he questioned what he could ask and decided, "Why have I never met you before?"

"Going into such a topic so quickly; you really are your mother's son to a fault but I'm afraid that would be a question best served for a later time, but what I can say is that I've always made sure to send gifts during the holidays, not to mention your mother and I have kept in touch about you often," Professor Black explained.

Now that it was said, he did remember getting gifts from a stranger on his birthdays and holidays by owl, always wrapped in elegant bronze and black paper with a bright green ribbon on top; his mother seemed to know who sent it even though he never saw a name. 

She always had a smile on her face when she saw the gifts but he never knew why. 

"Mother always said the gifts where from a grand emperor," Draco said sheepishly.

Professor Black gave off a pleasant laugh at the bit of information. 

"Interesting; to know my rank improved; but Mister Malfoy, can I asked; what does a pureblood mean to you?"

"A Pureblood is someone who only has wizarding blood in there family. My father says that purebloods should have control over the wizarding world so that we can strive on tradition and make the perfect world." Draco said proudly puffing up his chest.

It must have been the wrong answer because Professor Black gave a stern disappointed look to Draco who had the awful sense that he was going to be severely punished.

"I suppose I'm going to have to be the bad guy and give a punishment. Next year the Slytherin team will be needing a new seeker and I've been looking forward in training one to fit the teams need," Professor Black offered which left Draco wide eyed.

"Why would you offer me something I want as a punishment?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Well think of it as an incentive to prove yourself and to quit on your path of foolishness. Bullying is only use by people of brutish nature," Profes- no Lord Black stated in a high manner. One Draco often heard his father used to make deals or show authority. 

Draco stayed in thought for a moment, thinking of Lord Black's offer and it was clear to Lord Black as well, to see that Draco was contemplating his options. 

"I could speak to Headmaster Dumbledore into letting you bring your own broom."

And that sealed the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I thought it would be cute to add these short stories to show of what others think of Regulus and as well as how he acts even without Harry or Snape around.
> 
> •You got to love Neville and Trevor development. 
> 
> •Regulus is definitely one of those people that look at a large some of money and think it's not a lot.
> 
> •I hope someone noticed the barrels and that two people were definitely stealing them (Regulus ordered extra)
> 
> •baby boy Regulus needs a hug.
> 
> •The Black Family is powerful but Regulus only increased it.
> 
> •Draco is not the type of person to listen to a firm talk; his the kind that need to know there's something to gain and a more favorable way to win the respect and power he wants.
> 
> •Regulus can see that because he was the same way at Draco's age to.
> 
> •I like to also mention that Draco actually was a good seeker, he only ever lost to Harry because his ego got in the way.


	9. The Miscellaneous Club

The day of detention was strange. 

Even for wizarding standards. 

But something told Harry that this was normal when Professor Black was involved. 

In fact, questioning the individual flying paper planes given to each of his fellow detention buddies was actually quite soothing. 

Hermione opened hers, "To Miss Hermione Granger, detention will be served at exactly 5 o'clock p.m. in the fifth floor, north corridor, third classroom on the left, from Professor Regulus Black," She read out loud. 

Harry, Ron, and Neville followed suite in opening there's to read the same thing. 

"Wait, there's a fifth floor?!?" Neville said looking around in worry. 

——  
The classroom was big. Probably half the size of the Great Hall if he guessed, with big windows, bookshelves, chalkboards, and practice dummies. 

Tables and chairs placed in groups near the walls. 

There were students that were sitting and doing there work, others that were helping other students learn new spells, some where playing games, while others where brewing up a potion or two.

And then there were students that looked like they were planning murder; and surprisingly not, two of those students took notice of them and started to walk over.

"Trick you didn't he?" Fred said looking at the four perplexed students.

"Don't feel to bad, he did the same to us," George said giving Ron a pat on the back. 

"Welcome to The Miscellaneous Club," They said in unison as they gave the kids a cheeky grin. 

"I'm confused?" Neville said looking around the room.

"The Miscellaneous Club? I've never heard of it before?" Hermione question the twins, although her attention was slowly making its way to the pretty and large books on the shelves that she didn't recognize. 

"It's the name the students gave." 

"Not really a real club."

"But when Professor Black sees that a student has trouble."

"School or Personal."

"Physical or Mental."

"He takes them here."

"And helps us."

"But I don't understand? What are we suppose to do?" Harry asked looking at the odd collection of students. 

"Learn, Teach, Practice, Create."

"Most students take advantage of it and enjoy themselves." 

"You'll do yourself good in looking around," The twins said as that's exactly what they did.

Harry found himself grouped learning charms by a Ravenclaw fourth year.

Neville found himself admiring blue glowing plants by a far left window.

Hermione found herself clustered by old large books with two Hufflepuff second year girls.

Ron found himself playing chess against a Ravenclaw prefect by the time Professor Black came in wearing a large yellow furry balled sweater. 

At least that's what Harry thought until he notices it making a low humming noise that sounding like hundreds of electric razors and puffed outward every so often. 

"Professor Kettleburn asked for me to bring some Puffskein to school for his class. Although with the colder months approaching, the poffle took the liberty of cuddling on the closes warm surface they could find. Would anyone like to care for one for the time being?" Professor Black said as the group of poffle start to detach themselves from him making there way to the students in small hops and rolls. 

Now normally, Harry would have asked questions first before touching a unknown creature, but by the sudden awe's and giggles, he found himself holding three of them as they snuggled into his robes. 

"Are they suppose to look like this?" Harry asked Ron who was just as busy holding a Puffskein. 

"Puffskein? Yeah, there a popular pet in the wizarding world. Eat all sorts of stuff, even wizards' bogeys. My family had a Puffskein once when I was little, but Fred and George always tried to use it for bludger practice." Ron said as his and Harry's Puffskeins made there way to Hermione's hair along with with three others, but she was a little to interested in reading about Puffskeins to notice. 

Fred and George on the other hand made a game to see how many they could stuff into there clothes before it became noticeable. 

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Pleasure to see you two enjoying yourselves," Professor Black said taking notice of the two boys. 

"Professor Black, might I challenge you to a game of chess?" A slytherin seventh year interrupted to which Harry noticed several others wanting a game. 

"I don't see why not, I could take on nine for now," Professor Black said as he made his way to the chess players that seemed to make the tables move on there own to make a circle as nine players got settled down.

"How's everyone doing?" Harry asked after twenty minutes as he saw Ron who looked full of regret. 

"Losing, losing worse then losing. It's like his reading are movements," Ron said mortified while hugging five Puffskein for emotional support. 

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked looking at one Puffskein in particular that looked like its eyes were going to pop out from Ron's hugs. 

"He destroyed my knights, murdered my bishop, and butchered my rook. All I've done it take four off his ponds," Ron said nearly coming to tears.

"His never lost," a Hufflepuff boy 4th year spokeout.

"Pardon?" Harry questioned.

"Professor Black that is, his never lost a single chess match against a student. Although Professor Snape holds the title of standing victories against him on a good day," the boy said. 

"That's because I let Professor Snape win Mister Diggory, by the way Check," Professor Black said, "But I would say that he is one of the few people that has mastered the art of thinking outside the box."

"But what does that have to do with chess," Ron asked.

"Many things really, take for example the position you opponent is looking at, they could end up seeing a possibility that you would not be thinking of, maybe even see what the other person is planning. Then there comes the case of looking outside the point of view to everyday life. Like in the use of dueling, seeing a persons movements and repetition can lead to a foreseen opening. Or in the case of pranking, being able to predict a persons unpredictable thought and catch them off guard; with that being said....MISTER WEASLEYS, PUT THE BLUGGER BAT DOWN YOUR GOING TO BREAK A WINDOW.....always take notice of your surroundings. Knight to E-4, Checkmate Mister Weasley."

"Bloody Hell," Ron said gasping like a fish.

"Language Mister Weasley, and do close your mouth, even a losing man must hold themselves with dignity and respect." 

Then they heard a loud chime of a clock somewhere signally the beginning of dinner in a few minutes to which students started to swarm out in a hurry to get there food.

Harry was just about the leave to but then paused, think of what he saw back on Halloween night and the thought of Snape having a possibility to get beyond the teachers and beyond the three headed dog that guarded who knows what in the trap door. 

"Professor Black; are you sure Professor Snape is someone you can trust?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Mister Potter, I trust Professor Snape with my life," He said giving a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I thought it would be cute; to have Regulus go and find a place where kids can be themselves, a place that's safe.
> 
> •I like to think he understood that when Slughorn creates his club and figured that, people deserve the chance to find there greatness instead of others picking them for there greatness they have already accomplished.
> 
> •Regulus needed a hug and what better way then to have him be cuddled by Puffskein.
> 
> •We are getting to the point of Harry being to trust Regulus and I love it!


	10. Quidditch

Quidditch proved to be far more intriguing then what Harry imagined. 

Probably because Oliver Wood seemed to be doing everything in his power it keep Harry out of sight which Harry found very appeasing, given the fact that he manages to attract attention without a try. 

The Weasley twins didn't help much, often times making a big commotion every time the Gryffindor team goes to practice. 

"Slytherin has a coordinated attack, using brute strength which makes getting the quaffle tricky from the chasers. Ravenclaw are very organized and agile with quick beaters. Hufflepuff have a more defensive strategy which makes it incredibly difficult in getting points beyond there keeper." Wood said writing down on the board, "Not to mention Professor Black has been training them in tactics, speed, and all sorts of tricks which make quidditch here at Hogwarts nearly as difficult as playing with professionals." 

"But, there is good news, Slytherin and Ravenclaw's seekers struggle to keep contact to the snitch and are seventh years so they are going to have new ones being replace next year, as well as Hufflepuff having Diggory as there new seeker this year. So with Harry's skills, as long as the snitch is caught in less then 30 mins with the us scoring 50 points ahead of are opposing team, the Quidditch cup will be in are hands."

"And we can finally sleep past 5 on Sundays," Replied George getting the rest of the team to give off a laugh while Wood's ears reddened before continuing off.

"Are first match of the season will be tomorrow against Slytherin and don't think for a moment they have not been practicing just as hard. They have no intention of breaking their winning streak. It's no help the Black's been showing them every trick and stunt in the book." Wood roared out. 

"Why don't we ask for Professor Black's help them? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Angelina Johnson ask which seemed to make Wood give the fine look of betrayal.

"Never! His been helping the other Quidditch teams, his the enemy!"

"Morning Everyone," Professor Black greeted entering the room.

"Gah! The enemy!," Wood said as immediately covered the chalk boards with his body which did little to hide it.

"Morning." The others greeted it return. 

"Brought some orange juice and fruit tart, it's nearly seven in the morning, you lot have been in here for three hours now, figured you'd be hungry," Professor Black said, and at that moment, he looked like a saint in dark robes to nearly all the team as they helped themselves to food. 

"No one eat that, it's the enemies food, it's filled with poison," Wood said pulling the team away from the food. 

"Ah yes, sugar, the worst of poisons." Professor Black spoke while cutting the tart into pieces.

"HE ADMITS!"

"What's brought you out so early Professor," Katie Bell asked after shoving off Wood.

"The Hufflepuff team put in a request to practice from 8 to 11 after your finished and the Slytherin team will be practicing from 2 to 4 in the afternoon. I came to prep ahead for training," Professor Black answered.

"So the enemy has come to spy on us and steal are techniques," Wood continued. 

"I have at least five books on Quidditch strategies, I could lend them to you if you like?," Professor Black offered.

"Well we can win without your help, the sweet taste of victory is at are finger tips, FRED, GEORGE, STOP EATING THE FRUIT TART!"

"Over are dead body!" They said in unison before running off, being chased by Wood. 

"This brings my second reason as to why I'm here," Professor Black said turning to Harry, "Professor McGonagall requested this to be given to you as soon as it arrived."

He handed Harry a beautifully wrapped brown and gold present, held together by a bright red ribbon.

"Thank you," Harry said taking the first wrapped present his ever received and decided to unwrap it revealing a new broom. 

"That's the new Nimbus 2000, it's the fastest broom yet," Alicia Spinnet said in amazement which got Wood's attention.

"BWAHAHA, now nothing will stop us from beating those slippery snakes," Wood said maniacally.

"No offense Professor," Harry said.

"None taken?" Professor Black said questionably as he looked at Oliver Wood in concern.

———  
Game day and everyone was buzzing with excitement.

Well, except for a certain Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker who felt sick to the stomach. 

"You better eat mate. At least a bit of toast." Ron said looking at Harry who was picking at his food.

"His right Harry, you'll need all your strength," Hermione add as she read 'The Structure and Understanding of Magical Britain', recommends by the potions teacher although it was around this time that the other potions master had arrived at the seen.

"Good luck today Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a mountain troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy. Even if it is against Slytherin," Professor Snape said with a sneer before heading off.

"His limping." Harry said looking at Snape walking away.

"So?" Ron asked.

"On the night of Halloween, he had a bite on his leg and was bleeding a lot. I think while the teachers went to the dungeon, he went to the forbidden corridor," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"But that makes no sense, what could possibly be down there that he would cause such a commotion?" Hermione asked, trying to wrap her head around the knowledge.

"The day I went to Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of the vaults, said it was Hogwarts business, very secret," Harry said.

"So your saying?" 

"That's what the dogs guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry stated.

"But what?" Ron asked, thinking of what it could possibly be.

————  
Quidditch was as brutal as a Quidditch game could be. Regulus made sure of it, with his intense teamwork and vicious strategies, the games were on league to the professionals, not to mention the fact that many of Regulus former students became professional European Quidditch players that come to watch the matches to see future competition and allies.

Although, at the moment, something was really bothering Regulus.

"Sev, the broom, Potter's broom." Regulus whispered agitated at Severus when noticing the jinxed like movements the Harry's broom made, although it was clearly obvious it was, in fact, jinx.

"I know." Severus said in distain. 

"Do something." Regulus whispered back, which earned him a whack on the arm.

"Look for the spell caster." Severus ordered.

"I am but I can't find anyone in the stands, wait do you smell smoke."

"Fire!"

————  
20 minutes after the game.

"Well that was fun," Regulus said before getting whacked on the head with a rolled up newspaper; courtesy of one Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Regulus is a Quidditch Mom~
> 
> •Damn you if you don't think Regulus bake the most delicious desserts
> 
> •He also has the patience of the saint. 
> 
> •Regulus makes great desserts.
> 
> •Snape took Regulus's words of wisdom; unfortunately he didn't have the right tone.....
> 
> •Slytherins are such over dramatic dorks it's funny.


	11. Dumbledore vs Black

In the fresh December morning, Harry and Ron found themselves walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when they saw students gathering to its left side, sitting themselves to look out the windows. 

"What's everyone doing here?" Harry asked looking at the crowd of spectators. 

"Don't you know what day it is?" George said shocked. 

"The first day of Christmas Break?" Ron answered.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's the day of the duel." Fred said.

"What duel?" 

"The Duel," the Twins exclaimed in unison. 

The Duel was of course the one and only yearly duel between the two said powerful teachers Hogwarts has got to offer. 

Professor Black and Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"Are you serious? I thought you two were bloody joking! Blacks mental to duel Dumbledore!" Ron said rushing over to the window to see.

Harry followed and there they were, far away but clearly visible as there clothes of dark black and purple showed vividly against the white snowy fields outside.

"Flitwick should be commentating on the match soon," Fred said placing in an under the counter bet.

"He use to be a professional duel back in his day so Flitwick is the best to give in in sight to the duel," George said getting a strange looking glasses. 

They took stance, and in less then a second they begun. 

"Stunners going in fast by Black, stopped by Dumbledore with a protection charm. Dumbledore castes a transfiguration on the ground turning it to swamp, slowing down Blacks movements." Professor Flintwick said watching the duel as the students listen in.

Masses of color and creation at every second. Harry couldn't even begin it understand what spells the teachers used, looking to be far more advanced then what was in the curriculum.

"Black sends back cascading jinx in rapid motions limiting down Dumbledore followed by a impediment jinx to slow him down. Dumbledore fights back with a powerful fire starting charm coming in with a bird-conjuring charm followed by a exploding charm." Professor Flintwick continued.

Harry wished he knew how the match ended because before he knew it, with a loud bell clang, all the windows shattered into a million little pieces becoming unable to look though. 

"Those two." Professor McGonagall said in a fit of rage before storming off.

"Bloody hell, they inquired the wrath of McGonagall." Ron whimpered out.

"Brilliant," said the twins. 

———  
"So Gramps, what did you want to talk about?" Regulus asked as they walked around in Hogsmeade. 

"There is nothing to talk about, just wanting to enjoy a nice walk through Hogsmeade before Minerva finds us," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "How's this batch of students treating you Regulus, found good students I hope."

"Yes actually, but since we are on the topic of students, I'd like to discuss about the Potter situation," Regulus said as he heard the crunching of snow from his steps.

"Potter Situation? Is that what Harry is being called now? Sound about right."

"Mister Potter is a durable child, his brighter then most given his situation. He and his fellow alumni shouldn't have gotten so close to Fluffy. I could have sworn that one of the protections was a heavily notice-me-not charm placed on the door, even if a student did find themselves in the forbidden corridor," Regulus said as they headed into Honeydukes sweet shop to get sweet for the students.

"Of course of course, I'm a little disappointed of the corridors tamperment but I'm hoping in placing the mirror as an obstacle as well." Dumbledore said helping himself to a jar of lemon drop candies.

"The mirror? Are you sure that is wise? The mirror can be troublesome on its own, messing with the mirror might end up cause more harm then good.

"Probably, but one can just look at what bad it does but what it's bad can do that's good. I'll make sure to set it straight before the start of the new year, in case you wish to see it," Dumbledore said looking up at the sky of heavy clouds and dropping light snow. 

A heavy front was coming, Dumbledore was sure of it, and that was not the fact that by the time they arrived back at Hogwarts, received a heavy scolding and were forced to fix all the windows in the school while the students gladly ate peppermint frogs and large chunks of chocolate fudge.

———  
Ever since the first Quidditch game, Harry was sure of it, Snape was out to get him and thanks to Hagrid, they know for certain that whatever is hidden in the forbidden corridor, belongs to Nickolas Flamel. A person they have yet to figure out who.

But it was Christmas, and quite the first Christmas where he didn't have to spend watch Dudley open 53 presents while he cooked up a large feast of honey ham and cake. 

To be quite frank, this was the first year he didn't get any leftover food or old hand-me-downs. He even got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley! 

But in the bright side, it is safe to say the Professor Snape was dangerous, if him threatening simple Professor Quirrell has anything to say about it, but how Harry ended up in hiding in a dusty room with a strange big mirror was beyond him.

It showed him, not his reflection, but other people. People he never got to know. People how he desired to meet more then anything.

His parents.

A tall man with messy black hair like Harry and brown eyes with glasses, and a woman with bright fire red hair and the same green eyes as Harry.

Dad and Mum.

Of course Dumbledore found him there and warned Harry of what the mirror could do, waste away a persons life till they live no more.

But that didn't stop Harry from going back to the mirror one last time. 

"The Headmaster said you'd be here," Harry heard from behind him as he whipped his head to see the one and only Professor Black wearing elegant black night robes.

"I'm sorry," Harry sputtered out getting up from the floor.

"Don't be," commented Professor Black, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to see what you desire. I come here once a year to see if my desires have ever changed, although for a while now, my desire has stayed the same. I take it you see something you can't have?"

"My parents sir. There the one thing I've wanted since I was little and this is the only time I can see them," Harry said as Regulus sat down on the ground next to Harry.

"I suppose that makes sense, they were quite a wondering duo when they were in school. Hot Chocolate?," Regulus said with a swish of his wand, summoning two cups of hot chocolate from the kitchens which Harry gladly accepted.

"Did you know my parents?," Harry asked, looking at Professor Black with curiosity. 

"Not personally. They were in Gryffindor, a year ahead of me. It was impossible to not take notice of them, they were remarkable in there fields. Your father was gifted in transfiguration and mischief while your mother in potions and charms. I got to know your mother more, after we became prefects, she was quite nice, but I would have never say it out loud, I was a bit of a prat." He said sincerely. 

"Just like Malfoy?" Harry question before he could stop himself.

"Worst then Malfoy," Regulus said which got a small laugh out of Harry, "Of course then by there seventh year they finally started seeing each other while on there rounds, your mother being Head Girl while your father being Head Boy which was surprising on his part, being he never seemed to show interest in such things."

Maybe those bets in the teachers lounge has been happening a lot longer then Regulus has been told, that would explain why the werewolf didn't become Headboy....

"Of course there traits live on in you," Regulus continued on, "If it was not obvious enough, you look just like your father but if anything, it is your natural ability to find your self in trouble and go head first into danger to protect your friends seems to be the most dominate trait you have of him. Your mother on the other hand shares the same eyes as you, she always had a natural way of making people feel better about themselves and would always stand her ground in what she thought was right. I'd say you carry her traits well, but I suppose what I'm trying to say is; there is no point in desiring something you already have, because the ones we love never truly leave us. We can always find them close if we are will to look within are selves."

Harry feel in silence at the words before him, he almost felt like crying to know that. The mirror version of his parents started to fog away but they weren't gone, they were with him now, and Harry now new that.

It was kind of nice, but then he wondered, "Professor. What do you see mirror?"

"Oh nothing much, just my reflection, that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I hope it's noticed that, depending on Regulus's situation, he goes from Lord Black, to Professor Black, to Regulus.
> 
> •Regulus holds great respect for Dumbledore, but not enough for Regulus to obeys his every command.
> 
> •Dumbledore is complete okay with the nickname and it only makes Dumbledore watch out for Regulus even more.
> 
> •Regulus is, in Sirius's words "An observant little shit." But as a teacher, it's very useful.
> 
> •I hated that Harry never got to actually got to be told just WHO his parents were till later, and this is something that an eleven year Harry needed to know for himself.
> 
> •Bold of you to assume Regulus did not spy on his brother and his friends to see just what Sirius liked about them more then him...(and now I cry)


	12. Detention in The Dark Forest Part One

It wasn't long after winter break and the students return from holidays did news of Nickolas Flamel appear to the Golden Trio in the dear hands of Hermione Granger in a Tuesday afternoon in the library.

"I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so stupid," Hermione said dumping an enormous book on the table surprising the two boys by its size taking up half the table, nearly spilling Harry's ink onto his homework.

"I checked this out weeks ago; after I noticed heavy brewed and skimmed fresh potions that Professor Black was explaining to a group of sixth years in the Miscellaneous Club. When looking in the topic of 'The Recorded History of Potions and Alchemy' the answer came to me after I was practicing prober cutting techniques and happened upon this for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron said as he picked up a chapter worth of pages in the book before nearly going dizzy headed by the small words which got him a scowl and a slap on the wrist from Hermione as she flipped a couple of pages.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher stone!" Hermione said cheerfully 

"The what?" Both boys said before it click in Harry.

"Wait I think I remember something about that," Harry said as he opened his school bag and started to look around before finding a chocolate frog card. 

"Albus Dumbledore, Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts, Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. Nicolas Flamel must have trusted him to put it here for safe keeping, he must have know that someone will try to steal it in Gringotts." Harry said finally bring the pieces together.

"The philosopher's stone is a legendary substance it can turn any metal into gold and can produce a liquid that can make the drinker immortal. I was completely stumped when researching because some fool put it down as the sorcerer's stone, making it sound like something completely different. Luckily Professor Black placed in note in his books of the change. Honestly, people these days need the proper translation otherwise there will be panic!" Hermione said hysterically.

"Of course Hermione, because people are going to panic over such a thing! We better start packing up soon. Fred and George tell me Professor Black is going to host a play of the Goblin Revolution for the first and second years at the Miscellaneous Club. It would finally be good to understand what Professor Binns was talking about without falling asleep," Ron said as he collected his quills and parchment. Professor Binns was the one ghost teacher in Hogwarts that taught History of Magic and unfortunately, was a completely dull and monotones ghost that can just about get anyone to sleep. 

"We should go to Hagrid's first. He might tell us something about the stone," Hermione said as Harry and Ron followed suite.

———  
Regulus would be glad to say that the day was ended on a high note. His papers were graded, his students were getting passing-ish grades, and hadn't had any bad news all week. 

But that was probably wishful thinking, because a bright red letter arrived in his room by a very ruffled feathered owl before parchment began to speak.

Dear Reggie, 

HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER MY LETTERS! AM I THAT UNIMPORTANT TO YOU! I NEED ATTENTION! Anyway how's school, I'm about to take start my finals in the Auror program tomorrow. It would be great if I knew that I WOULD HAVE MY LUCKY HAT BY THEN AND NOT HAVE IT HIDDEN IN KREACHER CUPBOARD! PLEASE! JUST TELL HIM I NEED IT! 

From Your Favorite Freeloader.

P.S. I might have broke the window in the bathroom again but I swear it was not my fault this time.

The Howler then proceeded to rip its self as it normally does leaving Regulus in mild amusement by his families actions and decided to write back.

To my Freeloader,

No. Until I return back to the house, Kreachers in charge, just apologize to him for saying his food tastes bad and he just might give it back. 

Sincerely,  
The one you freeload from.

"This will get her angry," Regulus said with a laugh and handed it off to the owl with a dead mouse to eat. 

"A pity they let the odd punishments die. There was a time where you would have detention strung up in the dungeons, Merlin do I miss the screaming." Regulus heard Mr. Filch grumbled in the hall.

"Mr. Filch, is everything alright? I could have sworn you were on break at the moment, I could feel the terrible sensation of under paid work and just had to see what was happening." Regulus said as he went out to the and saw Mr. Filch dragging along Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco. 

Harry felt as if he was just caught taking one of Dudleys cookies again and was getting punished with no meals for two days again. How was he suppose to know that he was going to get caught sneaking out a dragon from Hogwarts. Now that he thought about it though, he probably should have thought this out more.

But being caught by Professor Black, this felt worst then being punished by the Dursley's.

"Professor Black, five troublemakers were caught out of curfew, Professor McGonagall ordered for them to be serving detention with Hagrid." Mr Filch grumbled, looking at the children with hatred. 

"With Hagrid?," Professor Black asked surprised, "But wasn't he— you know what, I finished my work early, I'll be more then happy to take them off your hands. I'm sure you have plenty of over things to do with your time."

"Your problem now," Mr. Filch said, happy to get rid of them by Harry's view.

"Now then. Shall we be heading off," Professor Black said ominously as the students followed with a gulp until the found themselves in front of Hagrid's shabby hut.

"I've brought the troublesome students as per requested Hagrid," Professor Black told Hagrid who had just gotten off his seat outside.

"That's good," Hagrid said with sniffs from previously crying from what Harry could tell, was not that long ago, about the loss of Norbert, Hagrid's baby dragon, "Best teh start now, don't wanna be out there all night."

"Out there? You don't mean the dark forest right?," Ron asked Hagrid who gave Ron a nod.

"Ah yes, the dark forest that's strictly forbidden to all students. Except apparently for detention. Where eleven year olds will be forced to go in alone at night. Where they will be in most danger. What a wonderful idea. Five points to Professor McGonagall and tens point to Headmaster Dumbledore for approving this." Professor Black said cheerfully, although it was very clear to the students that he was being more sarcastic then his ever been.

"Tell you what Hagrid, I've free time tonight, let me help with caring for these miscreants," Professor Black said although Harry couldn't see why he would want to spend his free time in the forbidden forest with children. 

"Perfect, 'hen 'here will be no trouble splittin' in groups 'hen," Hagrid said and it took less then a second for Harry to realize why of his teachers intervention. As kind as Hagrid was, he could be quite oblivious when in comes to seeing true danger if the dragon egg wasn't obvious enough.

"You've got to be joking, is this even legal?," Draco said fearfully, looking between Hagrid and Professor Black.

"Afrai' not, someone is goin' aroun' killin' unicorns. If somethin' isn't done soon, there will be a herd of angry centaurs at Hogwarts door step." Hagrid said as he pulled a crossbow from one of his many coat pockets. 

"But we can't go in there! There's werewolfs and stuff," Draco said standing behind Professor Black.

"There's no need to worry about werewolfs in the forest, there hasn't been any since the seventies. If anything you should be more worried about the acromantula, giant man eating spiders that have a craving for little misbehaving children; at least that's what I was told as a child." Regulus said nonchalantly as the children looked at him horrified.

Hagrid gave a small laugh, "That's funny, the spiders in the forest are harmless, a little big and hairy, but they are very picky with there food. Only like the best," Hagrid said jokingly which only seem to make the kids more horrified. 

"Alright, you can take Mister Longbottom, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger while I'll take Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter then, I'm sure we would get along just fine," Professor Black said a little to cheerfully as they started off into the forest.

Harry was probably sure he was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus  
> •Regulus is most definitely a theater kid and would host plays just to be in costume. Don't think for a moment that Hogwarts is not filled to the brim with kids just ready to be dramatic #with a purpose
> 
> •By the way, Reg went full out with the props, 10 out of 10, he brought real swords.
> 
> •Regulus and Harry have history, even if Harry doesn't remember it
> 
> •Being sassy and overdramatic is a Black family trait.
> 
> •Let's just stop and hate for a moment, Walburga Black parenting
> 
> •I don't know about you but sending eleven year old to the forest at night to hunt down a unknown creature is not a reasonable detention; like hell Regulus, the only reasonable adult, is going to let them go on there own.


	13. Detention in the Dark Forest Part Two

It was two minutes of walking in the forest before words were spoken.

"I'm not angry, but I will be if I don't get an explanation," Lord Black said making the two children behind him flinch a little. 

"I was only following him," Draco said pointing at Harry, "How was I suppose to know they were hiding a dragon?!? I only did what was right and told a teacher."

"That's not true," Harry retorted back, "You knew we had a dragon weeks ago, we were finally sending it away when you decided to tell!"

"Well I wouldn't have to tell if you told a teacher in the first place! Did you really think that old halfbreed hadn't brought dangerous creature before?!?" Draco shouted back.

Harry was going to shout back, but stopped when he didn't recognize a word that was said, "What's a halfbreed?"

"It's a rude term for people with a non human parent, it's one of the 34 words you should refrain from saying in public or general. One would not hear it in civilized conversation." Regulus explained before Draco could.

"I thought there were 14?" Draco questioned which gave Regulus some concerns.

"Oh there is, but you've never met my mother."

"Is she that crazy lady who was always angry?"

"So you have met her."

Harry couldn't imagine just what they were talking about and just past it on as a Slytherin thing. He couldn't imagine a crazy mother who was always angry. Aunt Petunia would alway shower love on to his cousin Dudley, even when he didn't deserve it. But Professor Black's mother couldn't be that bad if he turned out the man he is now right?

They continued on walking.

Harry supposed the forest wasn't so bad, the trees were taller then most building and had branches that looked like balls of string, occasionally a deer or two passes by the trees, even some foxes, a spider crawling around on a tree, a dead unicorn with a dark figure above it- WAIT. 

The dark figure took notice of are prevented as it got up, it's face starring at Harry who's scar began to seize with pain as Regulus got out his wand in a quick movement.

It took two second for Draco to scream at the sight and run away before he could be stopped.

"Reasonable reaction at a terribly unreasonable time. Harry stay behind me," Professor Black said as he took out his wand with his right hand while Harry saw his professors left hand fist up to stop it from shaking.

It was a scary figure that moved like a shadowy snake as it still dripped of unicorn blood from its mouth. Harry started contemplating running to if he didn't hear the heavy foot stomps of hoofs coming his direction. 

Jumping from the bushes came a centaur, a half man, half horse creature with a bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot in need, scarring off the scary figure. Luck was not in Harry's side if the day wasn't obvious; although he could guess he was a bit lucky, the scary figure that had killed the unicorn left. Harry fell over in shock, much to his embarrassment, and left a sting in his ankle.

"Are you alright young Hero?" The Centaur said.

"Yes, I suppose, what was that thing?" Harry ask looking to the forest of where the figure left.

"I'm afraid that was your past, coming to you in the worst version of its self. My apologies for not arriving sooner."

"Mr. Firenze, doing good I hope, you should be seen around us, you know well that my kind are not liked by yours," Lord Black warn Firenze in concern.

"What I do is not of concern to my herd but if you say then so be it. Mars is looking quite bright tonight, I would take caution from now on," the centaur, Firenze said as he gave a small nod to Harry before leaving.

"Can you move?" Regulus said as he got down to take a closer look at the swelling.

"A little." Harry said as he moved it with a wince.

"It just sprained. It will be fine by tomorrow." 

"Can't you just use a potion to make it better?" Harry asked the potions master. He was sure there were potions that were able to even regrow bone if he remembered the past lecture on body and muscle potions right.

"If I used a potion for everything that happens my way, then I'll be powerless with out them. Better to not use any for such a small injury. Your body could end up weakening in muscle and body if only ever given supplements. Besides you are technically being punished for rule breaking right now," Professor Black said truthfully, although it did go unnoticed by Harry that Professor Black was not carrying any potions with him and probably would have given Harry a potion if he had any.

"That makes sense I think?," Harry got up from the ground and much to his disappointment fell back once more in pain, "I don't think I can walk."

"Then there is no helping it," Regulus said as he got down and Harry found himself on the back of his teacher.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked as Harry was struggling to stay on; not sure of what to do.

"I- I've never gotten a piggy back ride before." Harry said not sure what to do. 

"Well that's a shame, when I was a child, my brother use to give me piggy back rides all the time, my mother never let us have pets, not even a dog. We were always together back then. But then we grew up and things changed."

"That sounds terrible."

"It was, but it was bound to happen, people change, we changed, growing up does that to people." 

Harry guessed that was true, if he was a child, he would have done a lot of childish things with out a care. Of course he was still a child, but he can't do childish things anymore. The Dursley's made sure to put a stop at it. 

Before Harry knew it, he somehow ended up falling asleep, and was in for a surprise when he woke up the next morning with mild confusment when seeing that he was in the infirmary.

"Oh Harry your awake! I was so worried," Harry saw a blurry Hermione say as he put on his glasses.

"Worried? About what?" Harry asked, not sure by the sudden attention.

"You know, about fighting the thing that's killing the unicorns, Professor Black said this might happen." Ron said which did not help with the confusion. 

"Don't worry Harry, your memory is a bit off right now, it's because you hit your head pretty hard. Professor Black did some advanced spells on your body to fix your injures; although you did pass out from exhaustion and why he had to carry you. He told us of how you fought the creature and he awarded a hundred point to Gryffindor for you bravery," Hermione said overjoyed at the revelation. 

Harry was sure that no matter how hard he hit his head, he would have remembered that. So why would Professor Black lie about something like that? It that became notice that there was something for him on the bedside table.

A small wooden box with a red bow and with a get well card.

"It was there before we arrived," Hermione said as she noticed Harry looking at the box.

Harry grabbed the get well card, looking at what was written.

To Mr. Potter,   
Use it when you need to feel lucky; a drop will be enough.

Professor Black

"It's from Professor Black," Harry stated to his friends as he got the box and opened to reveal a thick bottle of clear liquid, "It's a potion."

"Well that's pretty obvious, it look like nothing we've done before. What do you think it does," Ron question as he picked up the bottle noticing a strange bird carved into the glass.

"Put it down Ronald, we don't know what it does," Hermione warned as she got out her heavily note covered potions book as she flipped pages.

Harry grasped the bottle which fix into his hand, barely touching his finger tips and took notice of the pretty bird etched in. It looked like a majestic chicken.

But what does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Regulus is like "Draco is going to do something stupid and Harry is going to be caught in something stupid. Let me go make sure they safe."
> 
> •Ya Boi Regulus tried to befriended centaurs once. He got pretty close for a pureblood Slytherin as he could get which isn't much but it's the thought that counts.
> 
> • When I was writing about the Piggy back ride scene, I was crying in sadness and squealing in happiness.


	14. Into the Corridor

Harry should have seen it before. He knew he should have. 

A random person just so happens to be carrying a dragon egg; the one thing Hagrid wanted. Then asks about Fluffy and how to control him. 

Why didn't Harry see it before. 

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore! Immediately!" Harry exclaimed as the trio of students came running into there ahead of House's classroom.

"I'm afraid that would not be possible, Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received and urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and won't be back any time soon." Professor McGonagall said from her seat without even looking up after dealing with a pair of twins blowing up the toilet seat just that morning in the girls bathroom. 

"But this is important! This is about the Philosopher Stone!" Harry cried out.

McGonagall looked up at them surprised, "How do you know that."

"Someone's going to try and steal it." Harry's explained.

"I don't know who you three found out about the stone but I assure you it perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories. Quietly," McGonagall said firmly at the students as she shooed her students away and out the door, running into a certain potions master.

"Now what are three Gryffindors like yourselves doing on a day like this?" Professor Snape asked looking at the Trio in suspicion. 

"Walking," Harry answered truthfully which made Snape look at Harry in disgust before going off with a flip of his cloak.

"You thinks he's on to us?" Ron asked unsure as he looked at the Snape walking away.

"Well he will now." Harry said 

"It's obvious that with Dumbledore gone, someone is going to steal the stone, there has to be someone we can ask for help," Hermione exclaimed as she thought of all the possibilities.

"Your right, but I think there is one person that we can ask." Harry said optimistically.

\----  
"So you mean to tell me that Professor Snape is going to steal the Philosopher's Stone; Sorcerer's Stone if you say it like that, while Headmaster Dumbledore is gone at the Ministry?" Professor Black repeated to his three students.

"So you don't believe us." Ron stated already knowing where this is going. 

"No, no, I believe you, why wouldn't anyone try stealing the stone at such a time, but I know for a fact that it is not Snape that is after the stone, nor is he the one attacking you Harry, although I will applaud you three on you detective and information grabbing skill but am disappointed that you did not use those skills in researching for your essays on Antidotes to Common Poisons being that only Miss Granger got an Outstanding." Professor Black said which made Hermione beam in happiness.

"Really! I was so worried that I didn't put down enough information on the ingredients and I missed a step on the processes-" Hermione rambled on before being stopped by Harry.

"Professor, this is serious," Ron said as Professor Black flinched a little that went unnoticed by the children.

"I know it is, but your grades are important too. Your only children, and until your adults, the stone is the adults responsibility."

"But Professor, what if it's because it's the adults responsibility, that they miss something that children can see," Hermione spoke out, that seemed to give a moment of surprise to Professor Black.

"How well thought out Miss Granger, but I guarantee, that anyone wanting to use the stone will not be able to get it. Measures have been taken place that anyone who is compassionate of the monstrous, quick in the face of peril, skillful in a troubled environment, clever when dealing against the odds, strong enough to stop the strongest, smarter than the capable wizard, and have humanity to choose the right choice. If it makes you feel any better, I will gladly go and check later at night to see if everything is in order," Professor Black reassured them.

——  
Long story short in this set of events, Harry did not stop to think, 'Maybe my teachers are right. Why would they be wrong about protecting an item? The chances that someone would pass Fluffy and the rest of the trials are slim. Who would possibly pass a deadly plant, flying keys, a giant chess board, a troll, a riddle, and a mirror. No sir, how would anyone pass such tests,' but did that stop Harry from going? NO. 

So it is fairly obvious as to why and how Harry Potter ended up waking up in the hospital wing three days later.....

"Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked into the Hospital Wing taking notice of the giant stash of goods and sweet at Harry's bedside, "Ah, tokens. From your admirers."

"Admirers?" Harry questioned at the thought, why would he have admirers? Last he checked he wasn't the most well welcomed of the student in Gryffindor after losing fifty house points, but he supposed it must have been more on his title of the boy-who-lived if anything.

"What happened at the dungeon was between you and Professor Qurriel is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows." Dumbledore explained as he pick up an empty box of a chocolate frog, "I see your friend Ron has saved you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs."

"Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly for his friends as if they were the ones in the hospital bed having been in a near coma for three days....

"There fine, both just fine."

"And the stone?"

"Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed. My friend Nickolas and I had a chat, and we believe it was best all around." 

"But then Flamel. He'll die won't he?" Harry questioned.

"He has enough elixir to set his affairs in order, but yes, he will die. It was his choice, believe it or not, saying that after all this time of living it could get quite boring. After all, I have been told; death is, the next great adventure."

"How is it I got the stone sir, one minute I was staring in the mirror-" Harry asked but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Ah, Only a person, who wanted to find the stone, find but not use it, will be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas and that is saying something. Although Professor Black would have been able to figure it out in a heartbeat; he has been known to solve the worst of riddles." Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye.

"And with the stone gone that is, Voldemort would never come back?"

"I'm afraid, there are ways he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrel couldn't bear you touching him?"

Harry thought for a bit before shacking his head no. 

"It is because your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of acted, leaves a mark."

Harry slowly moved his hair but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"No no, this kind of mark can not be seen, it lives in you very skin."

"What is it?"

"The most powerful magic of all Harry, Love." Dumbledore explained, knowing all to well what that type of magic can do.

"Now I should get going, a guest of yours will be arriving soon, he was most worried for you although that is to be expected given your forgotten history," Dumbledore said knowingly as he left before Harry could ask who; because who could possibly be so worried over him? Hermione and Ron where here not that long ago so they know his alright and the Dursley's most certainly would not be here.

So who could it be?

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Harry finally trusts Regulus with what he was doing but not enough that Harry would listen to Regulus warning...
> 
> •But you got to love that Regulus has that whole 'Why don't you have 100s in my class' to the kids before helping them with 'A Mad Man is Going to Steal a Priceless Treasure' 
> 
> •And yes, Regulus would totally flinch at the 'Forbidden' word.
> 
> •I hope someone saw what I did there when Dumbledore mentioned Regulus in good at solving riddles.


	15. Christmas Special: White Ghost Dog

Christmas Day for Harry Potter, age eight, was a calm child, and knew that in the Christmas holiday no one will be out in the park, so Harry would be able to use the swing set without having to worrying about his cousin Dudley and his gang coming over to throw snow at him or steal the one decent jacket he owned and throw it up in the trees.

But it was good right now, because Dudley was busy playing with all his presents. The dozen video games he got, the several new movies, and toys which he'll never use more then once. All Harry got was old hand-me-downs and leftover food which Dudley made sure was near to none; adding to his whale size clothing.

Yet that didn't bother Harry right now because he didn't know why, but he felt as if he was being watched. At least he thought he was, but why would anyone be watching him.

Of course it didn't help that it was beginning to snow heavy again which made the houses and streets around him blurry, but that's just it, ONLY the house and street around him.

As far as he could tell, it was barely snowing around the park. Probably another one of those freakish thing Harry did that his Aunt and Uncle hatted. 

Freakish thing had been happening lately around Harry which he noticed.

When Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang, Harry swore he there was no ice on the floor before him, but that didn't stop Dudley slipping on the ice there after. 

Then there was the time Harry was at the park before where Dudley's gang tried to surround him until he swore he saw snowmen moving and throwing snowballs at them. 

Although no one but him could seem to remember those things because as far as he could tell the next day, it was as if it didn't happen. It was like magic.

But that couldn't be true, because magic didn't exist, so why is it that there was a strange blurry thing coming his way or the fact it looked like a giant white dog. 

At least what he thinks is a white dog, because it looked more like a ghost of a dog, but that can't be. Harry knows ghost aren't real, but that didn't stop him from seeing it. 

It danced around in the cold snow having the time of its life.

It was as big as a polar bear and probably could pass off as a Christmas decoration if people didn't pay close attention to its wispy form. 

But Harry knows that nobody on Privet Drive would have such a decoration, let alone, put it in the park.

Then it got closer to him.

It looks familiar enough, but he could not remember ever seeming a big dog like this one before? 

Maybe his parents had one? Before the car crash that is, but he doubted that Harry could even know this dog in particular. What are the chances a dog that use to belong to his parents would find him here?

But that didn't seem to stop the dog from getting closer to Harry, because it certainly seemed to know him. 

It got close, close enough to touch which Harry found himself doing anyway. The dog gave a glow to it but he couldn't seem to touch it, but it could certainly touch him, it was warm like a summer day against the cold.

It started to pull at Harry to follow which Harry listened and followed leading him to a corner of the park to a bench blanketed by snow. But that didn't seem to be what the ghost dog wanted to show him. If anything, it was the thing below the bench, barely covered by light snow.

It was a box. There wasn't anything special as to say about the box because no one seemed to notice it was there for quite some time.

It was plain without ribbon or decoration, so Harry was not sure why or when he made his way to the box and opened it after noticing a small tag addressed to the one and only Harry Potter.

It smelled amazing! Sandwiches and Soups, Chocolates and Candycanes, Cake and Cookies. More food then what Harry thought could fit in there. Probably enough to last him till January if his lucky. 

Someone must have knew Harry was going to come over to the park and left the box here for him. Maybe it was Santa!

But Santa isn't real, everyone says so. But Harry didn't know anyone who would give him presents, or owned a ghost dog, or anyone with a box that keeps food warm and fresh for weeks as Harry was about to find out later.

So it came to Harry's conclusion that this was the work of an angel. A nice Angel, who owned a giant ghost dog and a place of good food.

This was a nice Christmas. A happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •queue the crying fan girls.
> 
> •Happy Holidays.
> 
> •Chapters will be twice a month and this one isn't the second one.


	16. The Left Over

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Regulus questioned dropping off Harry missing work for potions and defense against the dark arts, as it was Professor Black’s job to substitute in for missing teachers; conveniently next to the stack of other work from other classes.

"I'm Sorry." Harry immediately said as his Professor's arrival.

"Good. You should be! Nearly got yourself killed! Again might I add! Being out for three days! You have good friends, coming in during all free times, but I won't show your face to your Quidditch Captain, Gryffindor had a horrible game without there seeker. Brutal lost against Ravenclaw the Gryffindors have ever seen in a century. I had to stopped Wood from killing himself from shame." Regulus scowled him in a calm voice that seemed to make his words a lot more intimidating, as he sat down giving Harry a look of concern, "You could have used the potion I gave you, would have given you answers."

"Hermione said not to use it until we found out what it was." Harry spoke truthfully. The trio spent two hours in the library trying to search of the potions information with less luck then searching for Nickolas Flamel.

"Probably good to not waste it then, it's a very special potion, created from concentrated dittany, oil of mandrake root, murtlap essence, and phoenix tears simmered for three months in a freezing cold environment with constant attention. I would say it could very well heal the impossible, even bring back a dead man an hour after they die. Severus Snape and I are the only people alive to know how to make it properly. I knew he wouldn't have needed to go after the stone when he already had something that can surpass it. As of now your probably the fifth person to even know of its existence; of course, not counting Miss Granger and Mister Weasley." Regulus explained to Harry who slowly started to get everything into play. 

Why wouldn't Professor Black make a potion like that; many would if they had the talent. Not to mention it makes perfect since to tell Professor Snape who is the other potions teacher at the school. Now thinking more into it; if Snape was the person stealing the stone, it would have made sense for Professor Snape to get Professor Black to help him or even see him as the biggest threat from getting the stone, even if Dumbledore was gone. 

These solved those questions; now there was only one.

"Can...can I see it... your arm. Y-you keep it covered and I just wondered... I'm sorry." Harry asked bashfully as he tried and failed to keep eye contact with his teacher. Harry probably shouldn't have asked. He KNEW he shouldn't have, but Harry couldn't help it. He just saw and wondered why, now leaving them in and awkward and surprise silence.

"If you wish," Regulus said with a sigh as if he had been asked many times before. 

The glove slowly unraveled off Professor Black's arm and Harry knew, he shouldn't have asked.

It looks hideous beyond compare. It was as if he was skinned; ripped of flesh and muscle then slapped back together quite terribly, and finally lit on fire only to be placed in boiling water. 

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked wincing at the arm. It was probably a good thing Professor Black kept it hidden, Harry didn't think he would have been able to stop wincing at it. 

"Sometimes; it comes and it goes but it's fine, it shows that I made the right choice," Regulus said as he put back on his glove.

"What choice was that," Harry could help but ask.

"Humanity. It's why I'm the only Black still here. Not even my own brother, the person I looked up to, couldn't seem to be a good person in the end." Regulus spoke with disappointment and sad longing in his eyes.

"Now I should let you rest, tomorrow will be a big day I expect," Professor Black said as he began to leave, but not before Harry asked a question.

"Would you ever forgive him? Sirius Black that is?" Harry asked Regulus whose back was turned at Harry. Regulus clenched up his left fist tightly before releasing saying one world.

"Never."

——  
" 'Arry, glad I caught ya! Been needin' to give ya somethin'," Hagrid said coming over to Harry at the train station, handing Harry an old photo book. 

"A photo book?," Harry questioned looking at it.

"Asking everyone I could think of that might have pictures. Had a couple rips and wear but nothin' I couldn't fix. Although these," he said holding up a big bulky envelope, "Are older; I convinced Regulus to look through his brothers old stuff. I wasn't sure where to put them but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Hagrid said with a smile, "And if your family gives you any trouble, your cousin could always get some ears with that tail of his."

"But I thought we couldn't use magic at home?" Harry asked which got a laugh out of Hagrid.

"You can't, but your cousin doesn't need to know that. Now best be off with ya, don't want to miss the train."

——  
Harry sat down in the train compartment as it moved and opened the envelope as all sorts of things came out; letters, pictures, flattened out candy wrappers, recipe cards, clip outs of magazines and newspapers, drawings, and written on school notes; perfectly kept as if they were a week old.

He picked out the packed up pictures first and looked at the top picture labeled 'End of First Year at Hogwarts.'

It had four boys in front of the picture squishing each other around to get in view, smiling brightly.

The first boy was very chubby and with small eyes that Harry couldn't help but think of as rat like. 

The second boy was taller then the rest and had green eyes and a few scars littered on his face.

The third boy looked strangely a lot like Professor Black but with lighter grey eyes and higher cheekbones. 

The fourth boy on the other hand wore glasses, had messy hair and brown eyes that looked a lot like him. 

"Dad."

He looked at the background and saw the bright red Hogwarts Express with other kids walking around, but it was a pretty red headed girl in the back pulling her luggage cart that caught his attention more. 

"Mum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •With Regulus Potion Master Black, do you really think that he would not make an OP potion which.
> 
> •Did you really think Regulus would be alive, willing having the dark mark? That boy is compulsive as they come, he was dame well going to get rid of it, even if it killed him.
> 
> •The teachers are definitely having a 'We Survived a Year' party every year because they have to put with so much $hit on the daily basis 
> 
> •Of course Sirius had stuff left in his room before he left. Not to mention, Regulus would have been to Sirius's flat after he got arrested and collected stuff so it wouldn't be thrown out.
> 
> •Five Galleons says you counted down the Marauders with each description of the photo.
> 
> •First Year Done!!!


	17. The Burrow

The summer back from Harry's first year at Hogwarts had been awful in every way; well, expect the fact that Harry now sleeps in his cousin's second bedroom. 

Although magic was still a big 'no no' and anything of the sort was locked up; kept hidden away from Harry and from prying eyes in the cupboard. 

Not even Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, was allowed out of her cage for the Dursley's fear and anger, of having Harry send secret messages to his friends even though Harry had not a single message sent to him throughout the summer. 

That was quickly found out to be the work of Dobby the house elf who, not only got Harry in trouble with the Dursleys, but as well as with the Ministry of Magic.

So here he was in a flying car carrying Ron Weasley and his older twin brothers, Fred and George, heading off to freedom. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" A short ginger haired women shouted at the boys that was none other then Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, how wonderful it is to see you again dear," Mrs. Weasley said embracing Harry in a hug before looking at Ron and the twins, "BED EMPTY! NO NOTE! CAR GONE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!"

"They were starving him mum. There were bars on his window..." Ron tried to reason but was put into an immediate stop by his mother.

"WELL YOU BEST HOPE I DON'T PUT BARS ON YOUR WINDOW RONALD WEASLEY!"

"But Mum," Fred began, "Professor Black always says that if something does seem right-"

"Check it yourself to see what's wrong," George finished in a scholarly voice as both the twins nodded there head as if that was not the first time placing those words to heart.

"CHECKING DOES NOT MEAN GIVING YOU THE RIGHT TO BREAKING THE RULES!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, although if Harry WERE to guess, he would think Professor Black would probably do something of a similar dramatic fashion and more then likely play it off in a way that no one would catch him if his Professor didn't want to be caught.

"Of course, I don't blame you Harry dear, now why don't you come here and eat breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said as she hurried into the small and rather cramped kitchen as she threw in sausages in the frying pan while giving her son's dirty looks.

"Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," Mrs. Weasley said as she added three fried eggs to Harry's plate before continuing, "flying an illegal car halfway across the country." 

"It was clouder then Ron's future, Mum!" Fred said with his mouth full. 

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"We flew in the cover of night and darkness!" George retorted.

"And you." She said as started cutting bread and buttering it for Harry.

It was around then that a small squeal came from near the stairs, from a small red-headed figure in a long nightdress before heading up the the stairs once more.

"That's Ginny," Ron explained to Harry, "She's been talking about you all summer. It gets really annoying. Asked about you a lot."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry." Fred said looking at George with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, maybe a picture to place on her wall too." George said as they both giggled before they caught there mother's eye, wiping the smiles off their faces as nothing more was said until all four plates were clean.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork, "I think I'll go to bed and —"

"You will not!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley, "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me, they're getting completely out of hand again."

"Oh, mum—"

"And you two," she said, glaring at George and Ron, "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car."

But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron, I've never seen a de-gnoming."

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," Mrs. Weasley said as she picked up and opening, a heavy looking book from a stack on the mantlepiece, its cover written across it in fancy golden letters 'Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests' with a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Like all pictures in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderory Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. 

"Oh, he is marvelous," She said, "He knows his household pests all right, it's a wonderful book..."

"Mum fancies him," Fred whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said, her cheeks pink, "All right, if you think you know better then Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it! Ron, go help Harry put away his stuff in your room before helping your brothers."

"Come on, my rooms this way," Ron said as they got Harry's trunk up the uneven staircase that zigzagged its way through the house. 

On the third landing, a door was ajar showing bright brown eyes staring at Harry before snapping shut.

"Ginny," Ron said. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy, she never shuts up normally."

The boys climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying 'Ronald's Room.'

Harry stepped in, his head almost hitting the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"The Chudley Cannons; Ninth in the league." Ron said as the dumped down the luggage which popped right open on impact, spilling his clothes, books, and one particular bulky packet.

"Have you already looked through them yet," Ron said looking at the packet as both boys picked up the dropped items.

"No, not really, I didn't have the time, the Dursley's took everything away from me the moment I got home. I looked through some of the pictures, and a recipe on fried eggs but that's about it. Having looked through the letter yet." Harry explain as Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, made a loud squeaking shout. Just waking up from sleeping near the window in a ray of sunlight.

From the window, Harry could see Fred and George outside in the garden, throwing what looked like giant potatoes in full swing.

"We should join them before Mum comes and gets us," Ron said as they scurried down. 

The garden was, in Harry's eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it, dirt and weed littered in patches, grass growing far to long, and gnarled trees all around the walls; plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flowerbed and a big green pond full of frogs.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron as they crossed the lawn.

"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," Ron said as he bent down with his head in a peony bush, "Like fat little Father Christmases with fishing rods..."

There was a violent scuffing noise, the peony bush shuddered and Ron straightened up, "This is a gnome."

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" Squealed the gnome. 

It was certainly nothing like Father Christmas. From close, it was small and leathery-looking with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside-down. 

"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them really, just makes them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes.

He let go of the gnome's ankles; flying twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge. 

"Pitiful," said Fred, "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

He learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. He decided just to drop the first one he caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor sharp teeth into Harry's finger and he had a hard job shaking it off until—

"Wow, Harry— that must've been fifty feet."

The air was soon thick with flying gnomes till dusk. 

"They'll be back," Ron said dusting his hands, as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field, "They love it here... Dad's too soft with them, he thinks they're funny..."

Just then, the front door slammed. 

"He's back!," George said, "Dad's home!"

They hurried though the the garden and back into the house. 

Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes which were dusty and travel worn. 

"Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned..." Mr. Weasley mumbled, taking a long gulp of tea.

"Raids?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"Dad works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"Find anything dad?" Fred and George asked eagerly in unison.

"All I got were a few shrinking door-keys and a biting kettle," Mr. Weasley said, "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness..."

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" George asked. 

"Just muggle-baiting," Mr. Weasley sighed, "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it... of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their keys keep shrinking—they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any length to ignore magic, even if it's starting them in the face... but the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe—"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?" Mrs. Weasley said holding a long poker like a sword. 

Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," Mrs. Weasley stated, her eyes flashing, "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it is take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked. 

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if, er, he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth... there's a loophole in the law, you'll find... as long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't—"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law! Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry? Harry who?" Mr. Weasley said as he looked around, saw Harry and jumped.

"Good Lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about—"

"YOU SONS FLEW THAT ENCHANTED CAR OF YOURS TO HARRY'S HOUSE AND BACK LAST NIGHT!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?," Mr. Weasley said eagerly, "How'd it go!" He asked which got him a smack by the newspaper from Mrs. Weasley, "I-I mean, that was very wrong boys, very wrong indeed..."

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as the both slipped out to Ron's room, seeing Mrs. Weasley swell like a bullfrog.

Everything was looking up for Harry, with not a trouble at sight. Until the opened the door.

"SCABBERS NO!" Ron said making a grab for the rat, but it was to late. Scabbers some how ended up opening Harry's packet of letters, pictures, and others; leaving bitten out pieces of old letters like food. Some of them couldn't be even read anymore.

Harry picked up the items, making a pile on Ron's bed. Chewed through holes were make in several letters.

Dear Sirius,  
I found old texts on (ripped out) We would finally be able to go with Moony during his furry little problems. Mum says we've going to be here at the house for the rest of the summer so we can practice with (ripped out) leaves. Who knows what kind of (ripped out) turn into. Peter would probably be something like (ripped out) You know?

From James.

A letter of his fathers writing; several years back if he guessed, to Sirius Black.

As far as Harry could tell; his father and Professor Black's brother must have been close friends in the past. Although that didn't explain why Sirius Black is in jail? Harry just seemed to not understand how a person his father was friends with could be a convict. 

"I'm so sorry Harry. Scabbers must have gotten hungry and thought it was food." Ron said as he put Scabbers in his cage who squirmed around the cage.

"It's okay, isn't not your fault, he just bit through some of them. It's the pictures I'm more interested in." Harry said as he put away the collections of paper, "Besides, this is still the best house I've ever been in."

Meanwhile, in the home of Regulus Black, Regulus couldn't help but feel like he has been challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Hell ya, Book 2!
> 
> •going more by the book in detail that way the story feels more like canon!
> 
> •Mama Weasley being a darling.
> 
> •Forge and Gred are Savage 
> 
> •I'm certain it's obvious as to why 'Scabbers' went though Harry's items...


	18. Floo Powder Mishap

Life at The Burrow was as different as different as possible from life in Privet Drive. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered; the Weasleys' house bursted with the strange and expected. 

Harry got shocked the first time he looked into a mirror over the kitchen mantlepiece and it shouted, 'Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!' The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting to quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal. 

What Harry found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: it was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him. 

Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of his socks and tried forcing him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked. 

"Fascinating!" He would say, as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

Harry heard from Hogwarts one summer morning about a week after he had arrived at The Burrow. He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed to be very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't notice this, Harry sat down and toke toast Mrs. Weasley offered him. 

"Letters from school," Mr. Weasley said, passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. Dumbledore already knows your here, Harry— doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two got them too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas. 

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September the first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year. 

Second Year Students Will Require:  
'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2' by Miranda Goshawk  
'Break with a Banshee' by Gilderoy Lockhart   
'Gadding with Ghouls' by Gilderoy Lockhart  
'Holiday with Hags' by Gilderoy Lockhart  
'Travels with Trolls' by Gilderoy Lockhart  
'Voyages with Vampires' by Gilderoy Lockhart  
'Wandering with Werewolves' by Gilderoy Lockhart  
'Year with the Yeti' by Gilderoy Lockhart 

"Look Mum, got the Supply Card this year." Fred said enthusiastically, having finished reading his letter as he and George waved around bright silver tickets that glistened in view.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave the twins kisses on the cheeks, "I was worried of this years expenses with all those Lockhart Books. We'll already be getting some of Ginny's things second-hand." 

"What's a Supply Card?" Harry asked, noticing that he nor Ron had received one in there Hogwarts letters.

"It's a special card that gets you free textbooks for the school year. It's given to those who passed there core classes with O's from the previous school year. Professor Black added it to the school for ten years now and has had it in place ever since. He says that people who work hard in their classes, shouldn't have to pay for there education. Quite ingenious really, spending his own money so the school board can't to anything against it," Fred explained.

"This is are first year getting them-" George began looking at Fred.

"We normally only get E's-" Fred said looking at George with an identical smirk.

"For Exceeding Expectation and arriving for the test." They said in unison before laughing. 

It was about then when Percy, Ron's elder brother walked in, already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his knitted tank top, just after Mr. Weasley was asking Harry, the function of a rubber duck.

"Morning, all" Percy said briskly, "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a molting, grey feather duster— at least, that's what Harry thought until he saw it breathing.

"Errol!," Ron said, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from its wing, "Finally— he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

Ron carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron laid him on the draining board instead, muttering "Pathetic." 

He ripped open the letter and read it out loud: 

Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there, 

I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it will be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off. 

I'm very busy with school work, of course— "How can she be?" Ron said in horror, "We're on holiday!"— and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?

Let me know what's happening as soon as you can, live from Hermione. 

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," Mrs. Weasley said, starting to clear the table, "What are you all up to today?"

"George and I are going to Professor Black's shop for a bit," Fred said looking at George with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"He just finished some new potions over the summer." George said giving Fred the same 

"Professor Black has a shop?" Harry questioned, looking at Fred and George. Harry never heard of Professor Black owning a shop, but then again he never asked. 

"Oh yeah. The Silver Bottle—"

"Largest Potions Company in the World—"

"Professor Black started it when he was just twenty in France—"

"Expanded throughout Europe like wildfire—"

"Each potion sold made by him—"

"He became the richest man in the world by 25—"

"And that's not counting investments and family wealth," The Weasley twins said in pure admiration. 

"Then why is he working as a teacher! I get that he's being forced by Dumbledore and all but couldn't Dumbledore just ask for money instead?" Ron questioned.

"Can you really question the mind of Dumbledore?" George said, looking at Ron with a blank look.

"Fair point."

"Oh! Are you boys talking about Regulus Black?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at his sons, "I heard that he donated doubled the funding for the Auror office again. The Wizengamot keeps trying to take away money from several departments and placing it into other programs."

"Really?" Percy Weasley said in excitement, "I've been reading up on it in the news lately. Did you know he is the leading investor in the Department of Magical Law Enforcements, Department of International Magical Cooperation, and the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophic? The Daily Prophet estimates that his donations makes up 40 percent of the Ministries funding and his business and investment makes up 25 percent of the British Economy and 5 percent World Wide." Percy continued on it impressed praise of even knowing someone like Professor Black. 

But Harry was still confused, and had to ask himself the question the Ron asked before. 

Just what could Dumbledore have on Professor Black to make him a teacher?

——  
Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantle and peered inside. 

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed, "We'll have to buy more today....ah well, guest first! After you, Harry dear!"

And she offered him the flowerpot. Harry started at them all watching him. 

"W-what am I supposed to do?" He stammered. 

"He's never travelled by Floo powder," Ron said suddenly in realization, "Sorry Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" asked Mr. Weasley, "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?" 

"I went on the underground—"

"Really?" Mr. Weasley said eagerly, "Were there escapators? How exactly—"

"Not now, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said, "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before—"

" he'll be all right, Mum," Fred said, "Harry, watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire and threw the powder into the flame. 

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and Rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished. 

You must be good very clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot, " and mind you get out of the right grate..."

"The right what?" Harry said nervously, the fire roared and whipped George out of sight too. 

" well there are an awful lot of wizard fires to chose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly—"

"He'll be fine Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley helping himself to Floo powder too. 

"But dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his Aunt and Uncle ?"

"They won't mind," Harry said, reassuring her, "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that." 

"Well... all right...you go after Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going—"

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised. 

"And your eyes shut," Mrs. Weasley said, "The soot—"

"Don't fidget," Ron said, "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace—" 

"But don't panic and get out too early, wait until you see Fred and George."

Trying hard to bear this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward; The fire felt like a warm breeze he opened his mouth and he immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant plug hole. He seem to be spinning very fast ... The roaring in his ears were deafening ... he tried to keep his eyes open but the world of green flames made him feel sick ... something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning ... now it felt as the cold hands were slapping his face ... squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond ... his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him ... he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then— he fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt his glasses shatter.

Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was quite alone, where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell him was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop— but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.

A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, blood-stained pack of cards and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks leered down from the walls, And assortment of human bones lay upon the counter and rusty spiked instrument hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I know it might be weird that the Weasley talk about Regulus, but it's basically like talking about a famous person in your own home (except the fact that they know that celebrity) 
> 
> •Regulus once had to deal with a smart student with a second hand potions book that was barley held together and was like 'that's it, time to help these students.' (That student was Bill Weasley but Bill doesn't know that is was because of him but Mama Weasley probably has some clue)
> 
> •During his time in France, Regulus grew so board that he ended up creating ten potions a week.
> 
> •He opened his first shop in France which did extremely well (which was probably the reason Dumbledore found him even though he used like a lot of disguise spells)
> 
> •So when he was forced to work at Hogwarts and was like "Fine, since I'm going to be here, might as well make another shop" and it just spread from there.
> 
> •Before he knew it, he was the richest man in the world and you know how people attitude change when they have money; Nope, that did not happen to Regulus, he honestly didn't know what to do with the money so he just invest on over people which ended up making him MORE rich
> 
> •So he just started to do charities and donations to make up for everything his family has done BUT it ended up making his public image better and so people bought more from his stores and investments SO IT IS A CONSTANT STRUGGLE OF HIM BEING RICH AND POWERFUL EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T PLAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN
> 
> •NOTICE, money is constantly being taken out of the departments, but never did say where they are being placed *cough* corruption *cough*


	19. The Other Alley

Harry knew, without a doubt; he needed to get out of here. 

Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth; Harry made his way swiftly and silently towards it, but before he'd got halfway towards it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass. 

One of them, was Draco Malfoy, and he was the last person Harry wanted to run into, covered in soot and wearing broken glasses. 

Harry looked around for a place to hide, and made room inside a large black cabinet from his left, pulling the doors to, leaving just a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged and Draco stepped into the shop. The man that followed could only be his father. He had the same pale pointed face and identical cold grey eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop and looking lazily at the items in display before ringing a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing Draco."

Draco, who had reached for a glass eye, said "I thought you were going to but me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," Mr. Malfoy said drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Can I get the newest Nimbus? Professor Black says that with my skills, tryouts for the team will be nothing more then a tedious task. Harry Potter got a Nimbus 2000 last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, he almost ate the snitch! It's just because he's famous... famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead.." Draco bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls, "Everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick—"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," Mr. Malfoy said with a quelling look at his son, "and I would remind you that it is not — prudent — to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear — ah, Mr. Borgin."

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Borgin said in a voice as oily as his hair, "Delighted — and young Master Malfoy, too — charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced—"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Selling?" the smile on Mr. Borgin's face faded slightly.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," Mr Malfoy said, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unravelling it for Mr. Borgin to read, "I have a few — ah — items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call..."

Mr. Borgin fixed a pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list. 

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you sir, surely?"

Mr. Malfoy's lip curled. 

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act — no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it—"

Harry felt a hot surge of anger.

"—and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear--"

"I understand, sir, of course," Mr. Borgin said, "Let me see..."

"Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on it cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr. Borgin said, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will not amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," Mr. Malfoy said coldly and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant—"

"Though if his school marks don't pick up," Mr. Malfoy said, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for."

"It's not my fault," retorted Draco, "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger—"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.

"Ha!" Harry said under his breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry. 

""It's the same all over," Mr. Borgin said in his oily voice, "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere—"

"Not with me," Mr. Malfoy said, his nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly, "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today."

They started to haggle. Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to his hiding place, examining the objects for sale. He paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals: Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed — Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date. 

Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward... he stretched out his hand for the handle...

"Done," Mr. Malfoy said at the counter, "Come, Draco!"

Harry wiped his forehead on his sleeve as Draco turned away. 

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin, I'll expect you at manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." 

The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner. 

"Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's in your manor..."

Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Harry waited for a minute is case he came back, then, quietly as he was about to slip out, he the bell clanged and the shop door open once more, revealing a tall well dressed figure that was none other then Professor Black.

Professor Black was wearing his usual long black glove covering his left arm and wearing picture perfect clothes of wealth and elegance like he normally does, today a dark blue with silver trimmings. Giving a small glance around the shop before going to the counter and ringing the small bell, call forth the shop keeper and took particular notice in Harry's direction.

"Ah, a vanishing cabinet, quiet in good condition, such a shame it doesn't come in a pair you can never quiet know what will come out—" Regulus said as his heavy footsteps came to a halt before open opening the cabinet doors, "Hello, Mister Potter," Regulus said to the boy who looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Hello Professor..." Harry replied in embarrassment at the sudden exposer. 

"What in Merlins beard are you doing here and did Fred and George dare you to do it?" Regulus said as he fixed Harry's glasses and spelled away the soot. 

"Um—" Harry began but was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Borgin.

"Ah, Lord Black, always good to see one of my favorites, coming for your daily goods?" Mr. Borgin said, dropping almost all of his oily manner he uses with Draco's father, relived, happy if even, to see Professor Black.

"Of course, good to see you again Mr. Borgin. Everything gone well 

"Many sellers, not enough buyers," Mr. Borgin said completely ignoring Harry, "I'm receiving more poisons as of late, first things to go other then jewelry." 

"Poisons you say? Do tell me more."

They continued on with small talking and bargaining about items as Harry stood there with his head down in awkwardness at being found out, but glad to have not been in trouble by the shop owner instead. 

"Right then," Regulus said as he took out a rather large bag of coins and placed it on the store counter, "I'll send Kreacher over tomorrow in the afternoon to pick up the items. Mr. Potter I would suggest us to head on the Diagon Alley and pick up Hagrid at the pet store; I do not feel confident in leaving him there for long periods of time with a sack of galleons at his disposal," Regulus said as he opened the door motioning for Harry to follow which he did.

"Hagrid's with you?" Harry questioned as they left Borgin and Burke's which seemed to be the largest shop here.

"Yes actually, he wanted to come and invited me along. His been working hard all summer to get a magizoologist license. Taking care of all sorts of creatures as practice," Regulus said as Harry took notice of several shady people stared, some being careful not to be taken noticed by the wizard as Harry carefully walked by his side.

"And you where in the shop because..." Harry tried asking, not really sure what to ask for his teacher who had done shady business deals in dark magic.

"I was buying a couple of items, mostly to dissect them, or to keep them out of the more undesirable hands. Better to know the worst is in good hands then others. I once had to deal with a clock that kept you reliving the same hour until you repeat everything you say in the first hour backwards. Although those are still not the worst 37 hours of my life to date."

"And the poisons?" Harry asked, more to himself then anything.

"Always good to have in the potion making business, you never know when it could be useful; not to mention that it would always be better to make an antidote before a person becomes poisoned. Goodness knows how many times I've been poisoned and needed one. Plus, Hagrid's been telling me that several flesh eating slugs have make a home in his garden," Regulus reasoned as they arrived right in front of a suspicious looking pet shop displaying large spiders in cages and a large tank filled with water and a scaly monkey with webbed hands and water on top of its bowled in head. 

It wasn't long of Harry's looking did Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, come out of there with a small, old wooden crate labeled 'fireworks' although if Harry was to guess, would say it's anything but a crate of fireworks. 

"Harry? What d'yeh think yer doin' down here?" Hagrid asked, catching sight of Harry. 

"It was an accident, I was lost, I was using floo powder and I got here," Harry tried to explain.

"Yer could have go'den hurt or worse. This ain't the kind of place a kid should be in Harry. Dodgy place yer know, could get lost if yer not carful. Dangerous place for a kid your age,” Hagrid said.

“I was staying with the Weasleys, but we got separated,” Harry explained, “I’ve got to go and find them...”

“Then to Diagon it is,” Regulus said as the three of them settled off together down the street.

“By thy way Harry, how come yeh never wrote back ter me?" Hagrid asked as Harry jogged alongside him with Regulus in a fast pace.

Harry explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys; how they kept all his stuff locked up and chores heavy each day.

“Ruddy Muggles,” growled Hagrid, “If I’d known—“

"Hagrid, you don't happen to have a dragon egg in there, do you?" Harry questioned nervously, staring at the small crate which rattled every so often. Hagrid had spent the last school year trying to raise a dragon egg which was quite illegal in the wizarding world for being extremely dangerous. 

"No no, these are Occamy Eggs, heard they are quite pretty when fully grown, I got permission from Dumbledore to raise them. I finishen raisin' Fire Dwellin' Salamanders, before that a pair of Win'ed Horses, in the summer and now movin' to somethin' more advanced. If everythin' goes well, then I can go visit Norbert by schools end," Hagrid said cheerfully. Norbert, was the very dragon Hagrid had at school. Quick growing and incredibly dangerous, Hagrid seemed to have a knack of adopting the most deadly of creatures. 

"Baby steps Hagrid. Focus on the Occamy for now, Norbert will still be at the Dragon sanctuary. Professor Kettleburn will be sure to agree to your qualifications after this," Regulus reminded Hagrid, "although I'm a bit worried, about this house-elf you were talking about, Dobby was it? If he was really there, disobeying his owners want, there is a very good chance you are in danger ... again."

"Do you think he was lying Professor?" Harry asked.

"Doubt it, a house-elf can never lie," Professor Black stated without continuing the subject.

Harry soon saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance: Gringotts bank. They had arrived at Diagon Alley.

"I'm afraid I have to be heading to the shop for a bit, I have some customers coming in who need to get everything in order before the full moon," Professor Black said as he went off to what Harry assumed to be in his potions shop as Harry soon saw Hermione coming out from Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •got to love that the first thing Regulus asks Harry is what he was doing and if he was dared because you can bet your bottom that James Potter totally did dares left and right.
> 
> •Regulus tends to buy things from Borgin and Burke so that he can stop other people from using them (but he puts the more dangerous stuff in his bank vault because he has to keep them away from his freeloader or they will break or activate in his house)
> 
> •So he tends to keep records of his items so if the Ministry comes asking, he gets away with it (plus they are in no way able to piss him off)
> 
> •Also, if it was not obvious about the poison, Regulus really hates poisons...
> 
> •Regulus personally has a collection of animals at home if it was not obvious by the Puffskein(s) back in Chapter 9, so he actually is qualified to handle animals; Hagrid, whether we like it or not, can't.
> 
> •So Regulus is going to be a good boo and help Hagrid for fill his dream. (Explanation more in the later chapters)


	20. Carkitt Market

"Harry! Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked at the top of the white flight of step to Gringotts to see Hermione Granger running down them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"I've been so worried ... Hello, Hagrid ... oh, it's wonderful to see you two again ... was that Professor Black ... are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys,' said Harry. 

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," grinned Hagrid. 

Harry and Hermione looked around; sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted, "We hoped you'd only gone one grate to far..." he mopped his glistening bald patch, "Molly's frantic— she's coming now."

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said grimly. 

"Brilliant!" said Fred and George together.

"We're never been allowed in," Ron said enviously. 

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid, "It's dangerous for children, yer can get killed."

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.

"Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere—"

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley, "See yer at Hogwarts!" and he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street with his crate of 'fireworks'.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps, "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply behind them. 

"No, he was selling," Harry said, deciding it was better to not mention Professor Black and his buying of goods.

"So he's worried," Mr. Weasley said with grim satisfaction, "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as they were ushered into the bank by a bowing goblin at the door, "That family's trouble, don't go biting off more than you can chew."

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly.

"We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione, as the Weasleys and Harry led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin driven carts that sped along miniature train-tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than he had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened. There was a small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one old Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag. 

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a second-hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. 

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your school books," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny, "and not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold. silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he brought three large strawberry and peanut-butter ice creams which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. "Don't forget to get some spell-a-tape, there good for placing photos and letters," Ron reminded Harry in the shop who got three giant roles of tape.

In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on 'Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start , No-Heat Fireworks', and in tiny junk shop full of broken wands, wonky brass scales and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called 'Perfects Who Gained Power'.

"A study of Hogwarts Prefects and their later careers," Ron read aloud off the back cover, "That sounds fascinating..."

"Go away," Percy snapped.

"Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out ... he wants to be Minister of Magic..." Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone, as they left Percy to it.

The trio started to hear loud up-beat music and noticed a growing commotion of wizard and witches, coming from a side street of Diagon Alley, just on the right of Gringotts.

"Hey Ron, what do you think is going on over there?" Harry asked as they started to head over to the excitement.

"Bloody Hell if I know, that's Carkitt Market, it was mostly just for foreigners or people who liked to travel a lot but then some rich wizard bought most of the buildings, ten years back I think. Then fixed up the whole place and hosts a lot of events there, shows and stuff. Dad said that the businesses that weren't bought out, became really rich now because of it, so most of the shops there are pretty high end. That's when the more expensive shops and restaurants that rich wizard owned started to move in," Ron explained as they saw a sign on top of the side street that looked eerily similar to the sign above Professor Black's classroom back at Hogwarts.

"And what was the name of the rich wizard Ron?" Hermione asked taking in the sight of the street. The entire street centered around a giant wrought iron arcade with beautifully colored shops around it as people bustled around. 

"I don't remember, but I can probably guess who." Ron said as they saw what reminded Harry of a festival on the telly back at the Dursleys, although it could be easily be seen that this nothing like a muggle festival, maybe like an opening day of a expensive muggle mall.

There were stores selling all kinds of goods and stuff. Sugarplum's Sweet Shop; Try are Grapefruit Turkish Delights, 2 sickles! Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks; New showing of flower power rockets and wiggle bangs! Concordia Plunkett Musical Instruments; Harp lesson, 5 sickles an hour! 

Of course this not counting what looked like expensive five star restaurants. Oyster Pearls Sea Food, Foie de Poisson French Cuisine, and Steaks & Such American food. 

Although, the store that seemed to be making the most attraction was a giant one at the end of the ally way labeled, 'The Silver Bottle' with large banner on top saying 'Now featuring three hundred and nineteen original potions! Demonstration throughout August.'

"I'm not even surprised anymore," Ron said as they continued onto the back to see the different demonstrations.

It seemed like there were small booths all around the market place, showcasing different potions, witches and wizards already quickly huddling to see the view.

"Oh look! There is a pamphlet telling of what is being showcased today!" Hermione said as she hurried over to get three of them. 

"Quick Growth Plant Grower: Springs Plant Growth for Immediate Harvest; Booth 1 for Vegetables, Roots, and Herbs and Booth 2 for Fruit, Flowers, and Magical. 

Smooth Skin Repair Cream: Fixes Marks, Scars, and Blemishes; Booth 4. 

Stainless Luster Repair: Removes Heavy Tarnish on Metals; Booth 8 for Cookware, Booth 9 for enchanted items, and Booth 10 for other. This is so exciting, let's look at all of them!" Hermione said as she dragged Harry and Ron with her.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. 

They were by no means the only one making their way to the book shop. Surprisingly enough, another crowd was outside the doors, trying to get in. They weren't like the group of people they saw at Carkitt Market, this one mostly consistent of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: 

Gilderoy Lockhart

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 - 4: 30 p.m.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed, "I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!" 

A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please ladies ... don't push, there ... mind the books, now..."

Harry, Ron and Hermione squeezed inside. A long queue wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr and Mrs Granger. 

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair, "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue which exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. 

A short, irritable-looking an was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot, "This is for the Daily Prophet." 

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. 

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron— and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It an't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart through his own gleaming teeth, "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet, "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to but my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—," the crowd applauded again, "— he had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WIzardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You can have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron, "I'll buy my own—"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer. 

"Famous Harry Potter, " Draco Malfoy said, "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny said, it was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She glared at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend," Draco drawled. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books, Hermiones tied together in a thick silver ribbon. 

"Oh, it's you," Ron said, looking at Draco as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe, "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco retorted, "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started towards Draco, but Harry and Hermione grabber the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George, "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well -- Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy, "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.'

"Obviously not," he said, "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said. 

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively, "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower--"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backwards, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please -- please!" cried the assistant and then, louder than all, "Break it up, there, gents, break it up--"

Hagrid was wading towards them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an 'Encyclopedia of Toadstools.' He was still holding Ginny's old transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice, "Here, girl -- take your book -- it's the best your father can give you--"

"My my, Lord Malfoy, picking fights in public, how the mighty have fallen," Professor Black said as the crowd parted way from his presence alone, striding in the store with his head held high. Harry knew take there was just something that felt different about him then when he was at Hogwarts, almost scary or dangrous. 

"Lord Black, still protecting the undeserving," Mr. Malfoy said looking at Professor Black with disapproval before beckoning to Draco and swept form the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes, "Come on now -- let's get outta here."

They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set to your children ... brawling in public ... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought..."

"He was pleased," Fred said, "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report -- said it was all publicity." 

"Uh-hem," came a voice from behind them belonging to a man, "My apologies to the situation with Mr. Malfoy, I didn't think he would become so public on his opinions, might I buy lunch for your group as compensation?," Professor Black offered to Harry, the Grangers and the Weasleys without looking at all as imitating as he was a few moments ago.

"Oh, you don't have to do that dear," Mrs. Weasley tried to say.

"Please, I insist. It will be I'm treat." Professor Black said back, giving a charming smile to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well since your offering--" Fred said has he miraculously appeared on the left Regulus. 

"Who are we to say no?" George said appearing on the right side. 

So that's how they spent there lunch 'Foie de Poisson' eating french cuisine and dessert with the occasional talk of school, potions, and muggles.

Harry can't say this was not a satisfying trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I honestly wasn't sure if I should write down everything if I wasn't going to change it all, but thought, why not, easier to blend in my writing.
> 
> •For all the Potterheads that know of Carkitt Market, your welcome.
> 
> •Regulus hosts potions displays only though August, that's why Harry didn't know about it last year.
> 
> •I'm so sorry if I offended anyone with the restaurant name, but quite literally, the first thing that popped into my mind for a restaurant was that. 
> 
> •Anyone who is willing to pay for lunch at a expensive restaurant is to good for this world.


End file.
